My best friend, my brother, my lover
by cassiewright
Summary: Point de vue de Stiles sur sa relation avec Scott tout au long des trois saisons. slash. sciles.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski, fils du sheriff, râlait contre son meilleur ami, Scott Mc Call, car il ne répondait pas au téléphone. Il venait d'entendre son père, une morbide découverte vient d'être faite, il veut le dire à Scott.

Hyperactif et curieux, Stiles part chez son ami. Il grimpe sur l'arbre proche de la fenêtre de la chambre de son ami quand il entend du bruit. Tête en bas, il voit Scott le menacer avec une batte de base-ball. Ils crient en même temps.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ?!

- tu ne réponds pas sur ton téléphone. Pourquoi tu as une batte ?

- je pensais que tu étais un prédateur.

- un pré…je…qu…écoutes, je sais qu'il est tard, mais tu dois écouter ça. J'ai vu mon père partir il y a 20 minutes. Il y a eus un appel à toutes les unités. Ils envoient chaque agent du département de Beacon, et même la police d'état.

- pourquoi ?

- deux coureurs ont trouvé un corps dans les bois.

Stiles descend de l'arbre.

- un mort ?

- non, un cours d'eau. Oui, du con, un mort !

- tu veux dire genre tué ?

- personne ne sait encore. Juste que c'était une fille, probablement dans les 20 ans.

- attends, s'ils ont trouvé le corps, qu'est-ce qu'ils recherchent alors?

- c'est la meilleure partie. Ils ont seulement trouvé la moitié. Nous y allons.

Ils y sont allés, Scott le taquinant d'avoir tout prévu alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas quelle partie du corps était à rechercher. Stiles marchait un peu vite pour l'asthmatique qu'était Scott, mais ça a pu l'aider pour que le père de Stiles ne le trouve pas. Stiles lui disant que Scott est chez lui et se repose pour la rentrée. Stiles ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami a des ennuis.

Le lendemain, il était vite allé à l'école le retrouver. Scott avait été blessé, Stiles s'en voulait. Mais sa bonne humeur est revenue en entendant Scott lui dire qu'il a trouvé le corps. Aussi par la vue de Lydia Martin. Cette dernière l'ignore. Stiles regarde Scott.

- tu es la cause de ça, tu le sais

Scott acquiesce.

- m'emmener dans tes profondeurs de geek. Je suis un geek par association. J'ai été un geek écarlate pour toi.

Au début du cours, le professeur a parlé de la découverte du corps. Stiles ne peut pas dire comment, mais au même moment, il a regardé Scott qui le regardé. Stiles lui fait un clin d'œil, puis sourit.

Los du premier entrainement de lacrosse de l'année, Scott le prévient qu'il veut jouer, qu'il en a marre d'être sur le banc de touche. Stiles le prend un peu mal, mais il avoue que Scott joue très bien. Trop bien. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de dire haut et fort.

- c'est mon ami.

Tellement il est fier.

Après l'entrainement, Scott l'amène dans les bois, là où il a trouvé le corps. Scott lui explique comment il a trouvé facile d'attraper les balles, ainsi que certaines capacités qu'il a. Stiles rigole en disant qu'il se transforme en loup garou.

Après avoir encore espionné les conversations de son père, Stiles cours vers le terrain de lacrosse pour prévenir Scott.

- Scott ! Scott, attends.

- Stiles, je joue la première élimination, mec, ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- attends, ok ? J'ai entendu mon père au téléphone. L'analyse des fibres est revenue du laboratoire de L.A. ils ont trouvé les poils d'un animal sur le corps trouvé dans les bois !

- Stiles, il faut que j'y aille.

Scott se moquait de se qu'il pouvait lui dire.

- attends, non ! Scott ! Tu ne croiras jamais ce que c'était comme animal ! C'était un loup.

Stiles est triste et un peu déçu de l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

En voyant les capacités de ce dernier sur le terrain, Stiles se demande si Scott ne devient pas réellement un loup garou. Ce soir là, il fait des recherches approfondies. Plongé dans les histoires de loup garou, Stiles sursaute en entendant frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il va ouvrir, c'est Scott.

- entres. Il faut que tu voies ça. Je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit à lire. Des sites web, des livres… toutes ces informations.

- combien d'Adderall (médicament pour le traitement de l'hyperactivité) as-tu pris aujourd'hui ?

- beaucoup. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Juste, écoute.

- c'est à propos du corps ? Ont-ils trouvé qui a fait ça ?

- non, ils interrogent toujours les gens, même Derek Hale.

- le mec qu'on a vu dans les bois l'autre jour.

- ouais ! Oui. S'excite Stiles. Mais ce n'est pas ça, ok ?

- alors quoi ?

- tu te souviens de la blague de l'autre jour ? Ça n'en est plus une. Le loup. La morsure dans les bois. J'ai commencé à lire tous ces trucs. Sais-tu seulement pourquoi un loup hurle ?

- je devrais ?

- c'est un signal, ok ? Quand un loup est seul, il hurle pour signaler sa position au reste de la meute. Donc si tu entends un loup hurler, ça veut dire que d'autres loups peuvent être dans le coin. Si ce n'est toute la meute.

- toute une meute de loups ?

- non, de loups garous.

- tu veux vraiment me faire perdre mon temps avec tout ça ? tu sais que je vais chercher Allison dans une heure.

Stiles veut lui prouver qu'il dit vrai, il pose une main sur le torse vers la clavicule gauche de Scott.

- je t'ai vu sur le terrain aujourd'hui, Scott. Ok, ce que tu as fait n'était pas juste génial, d'accord ? C'était impossible.

- oui, alors j'ai marqué un bon but.

- non, c'était un but incroyable, enfin… la façon dont tu bougeais, ta vitesse, tes réflexes. Les gens ne peuvent pas faire ça d'un coup, du jour au lendemain. Et il y a la vision et les sens, et ne pense même pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu n'as plus besoin de ton inhalateur.

- ok ! Mec, je ne peux pas y penser maintenant. On en parlera demain.

- demain ?! Quoi ? Non ! C'est la pleine lune, ce soir. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

- qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire ? Je viens d'être aligné première ligne. J'ai eu un rendez-vous avec une fille, avec qui je n'aurais jamais pu espérer sortir. Tout ce qu'il y a dans ma vie est en quelque sorte parfait. Pourquoi essaies-tu de ruiner tout ça ?

- j'essaie d'aider. Tu es maudit, Scott. Tu sais, et ce n'est pas juste le fait que la lune va te faire transformer. Ça sera aussi le moment où ta soif de sang sera à son paroxysme.

- soif de sang ?

- ouais, ton envie de tuer.

- je commence déjà à ressentir une envie de tuer, Stiles.

- il faut que tu écoutes ça. « La transformation peut être causée par la colère ou n'importe quoi qui ferait accélérer ton pouls. » D'accord ? Je n'ai jamais vu personne faire accélérer ton pouls comme Allison le fait. Tu dois annuler ce rendez-vous. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-j'annule le rendez-vous.

- Non, donne-moi ça !

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Scott venait de le plaquer violemment contre l'un des murs de sa chambre, et il avait levé le point pour le lieu de ça, il a balancé sa chaise contre le sol en poussant un bruit rauque.

Stiles avait vu le regard confus de Scott.

- je suis désolé. Je dois aller me préparer pour cette fête. Je suis désolé.

Stiles ne l'avait pas regardé pendant qu'il quittait sa chambre, il avait juste regardé la porte se fermer. Il se donne un coup de tête contre le mur, puis il va remettre sa chaise de bureau droite. Là, sur le dossier, il fois une trace de griffure.

Il ne voulait pas aller à la fête, mais il y va quand même pour surveiller Scott. Il le voit bizarre et le suit jusqu'à chez lui. Scott ne veut pas lui ouvrir la porte, ce dernier ne se fait du souci que pour Allison, la nouvelle, donc Scott a le béguin.

Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur se serrait à cette pensée, que Scott puisse avoir des sentiments pour une fille. Il part quand même voir si la jeune femme va bien et il passe le reste de sa nuit à chercher son meilleur ami. Il le retrouve le matin, à marcher sur une route déserte, pieds nus et torse nu.

Ils ne parlaient pas depuis un moment quand Scott commence la conversation. Au lieu de s'excuser de ne pas avoir écouté son ami, il lui dit…

- tu sais ce qui m'inquiète le plus actuellement ?

- si tu dis Allison, je vais te frapper à la tête.

- elle me déteste probablement maintenant.

Stiles soupire.

- j'en doute. Mais tu vas devoir venir avec des excuses absolument géniales. Ou, tu sais, tu pourrais juste lui dire la vérité et révéler combien c'est génial, que tu puisses être un putain de loup-garou.

Un regard vers Scott.

- okay, mauvaise idée… hey, on va traverser ça. Allez, si je dois le faire, je t'enchainerais moi-même à la pleine lune et je te nourrirais de souris. J'ai eus un boa une fois. Je pourrais le faire.

Scott émet un petit rire qui fait sourire Stiles.

Il le dépose chez lui, ils se retrouveront à l'école.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant la pause de l'entrainement de lacrosse, Stiles va pour se changer quand il revient sur ses pas. Scott est là torse nu et cette vue le trouble, ainsi que la tristesse de son ami. Même s'il ressent un étrange pincement dans sa poitrine, Stiles demande…

- est-ce que tu t'es excusé auprès d'Allison ?

- ouais

- est-ce qu'elle te donne une seconde chance ou…

- ouais

Stiles joue la joie.

- ouais. Très bien. Donc tout va bien.

Stiles va pour laisser son ami et enlever son faux sourire quand Scott répond …

- non

- non ?

- rappelles toi, les chasseurs. Son père est l'un d'eux.

Stiles est surpris.

- son père ?

- il m'a tiré dessus.

- le père d'Allison ?

- avec une arbalète.

Stiles a du mal a respiré en imaginant qu'il l'est grièvement blessé, alors la seule chose qu'il arrive à dire, c'est de répéter…

- le père d'Allison ?

Mais Scott s'énerve.

- oui ! Son père ! Oh mon dieu.

Voyant une crise d'angoisse arrivée, Stiles va vers son ami.

- non, Scott. Remets-toi. Ça va ? Hey, tout va bien ? il ne t'a pas reconnu, pas vrai ?

- non. Non, non, je ne pense pas.

- est-ce qu'elle sait à propos de lui ?

- ouais. Je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce qui se passe si elle sait ? Ça va me tuer mec.

- okay. Concentres toi juste sur lacrosse. Okay, tiens, Scott. Prends ça.

Il lui donne tout son matériel.

- prends ça et concentre-toi sur le lacrosse pour le moment, okay ? c'est tout ce que tu dois faire, d'accord ?

- lacrosse

- c'est partit.

Stiles le laisse et part presque en courant car d'étranges chose se produit dans son corps en état si près de son ami. Il a besoin de prendre un peu sur lui avant de retourner sur le terrain.

Voyant Scott tombait à genoux après avoir percuté violemment Jackson, Stiles court vers son ami.

- Scott, ça va ?

- je ne peux pas le contrôler, Stiles. Ça se produit.

- quoi ? Ici ? Maintenant ? Allez, lèves-toi. Allez.

Stiles le soutient jusqu'au vestiaire. A peine entrés, Scott le repousse en lui disant d'une voix rauque…

- dégages de mon chemin.

Stiles n'a pas peur de Scott, il a juste peur de ce que son ami pourrait faire. Il échappe à son ami et lui envoi le contenu de l'extincteur dessus. Il sort des vestiaires et entend la voix normale de Scott l'appeler et lui demander ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- tu as essayé de me tuer.

Stiles s'approche de lui, se mettant en face.

- c'est comme je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est la colère. C'est ton pouls qui monte. C'est le déclenchement.

- mais c'est le lacrosse. C'est un jeu plutôt violent, si tu n'avais pas remarqué.

- eh bien, ça va être plus violent si tu finis par tuer quelqu'un sur le terrain. Tu ne peux pas jouer samedi. Tu vas devoir quitter le jeu.

- je suis en première ligne.

- plus maintenant.

Stiles continuait ses recherches sur les loups garous, puis en ayant des nouvelles de Jackson, il prévient par ordinateur Scott. Il voit quelqu'un derrière lui et le prévient, mais rien de grave, enfin pas réellement arrive.

Le lendemain, Stiles cherche Scott pour qu'il écoute une conversation, son père est là avec le proviseur. Le trouvant, il lui demande son aide. Le temps que Scott écoute, Stiles gratte et tapote un peu l'épaule de Scott.

- couvre feu à cause du corps.

- incroyable. Mon père cherche un animal enragé, alors que le salaud qui a vraiment tué la fille se promène en liberté, faisant tout ce qu'il veut.

- en même temps, tu ne peux pas vraiment dire à ton père la vérité sur Derek.

- je peux faire quelque chose.

- comme quoi ?

- trouvé l'autre moitié du corps.

Stiles laisses là Scott. Il l'entend juste lui dire…

- tu plaisantes ?

Mais non, Stiles ne plaisantait pas. Il voulait retrouver cette pauvre jeune fille et faire arrêter celui qui a fait ça. En rentrant chez lui, il fouille les affaires de son père, mais n'apprend rien de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà.

Scott lui envoie un message. Il accourt chez son ami, rentre sans frapper et grimpe en courant dans sa chambre.

- qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Comment tu l'as trouvé ? Où tu l'as trouvé ? et oui, j'ai pris pas mal d'Adderall, donc…

- j'ai trouvé quelque chose chez Derek Hale.

- tu plaisantes ? Quoi ?

- il y a quelque chose d'enterré là-bas. J'ai senti du sang.

- c'est génial ! Je veux dire, c'est horrible. Le sang de qui ?

- je ne sais pas. Mais quand on le saura, ton père emprisonnera Derek pour le meurtre. Et ensuite tu m'aideras à trouver un moyen de jouer à lacrosse sans me transformer. Parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que je ne joue pas ce match.

Ils partent à l'hôpital. Scott va voir la morgue, pendant que Stiles surveille les alentours. Il voit Lydia qui attend Jackson. Il essaie de lui parler, mais elle le rejette. Jackson sort, Lydia va vers lui.

Son magasine se fait enlever de ses mains. C'est Scott.

- le parfum était le même.

- tu es sûr ?

- oui

- donc, il a enterré l'autre moitié du corps dans sa propriété.

- ce qui veut dire qu'on a une preuve qu'il a tué la fille.

- j'ai dit qu'on allait l'utiliser.

- comment ?

- dis-moi quelque chose d'abord. Est-ce que tu fais ça parce que tu veux arrêter Derek, ou parce que tu veux jouer le match, et qu'il a dit que tu ne pouvais pas ?

- il y a des marques de morsures sur ses jambes, Stiles, des marques de morsures.

Stiles connait depuis des années Scott, et il connait tous ses tiques. Scott lui avait répondu d'une voix trop calme. Il lui mentait. Mais sa curiosité et son envie de faire enfermer le meurtrier prend le dessus. Il ne tient pas compte que son meilleur ami lui ment.

- okay. Alors nous allons avoir besoin d'une pelle.

Après le départ de Derek, ils vont creuser là où Scott sent quelque chose, même s'il trouve que l'odeur a changé. Ils creusent. Stiles ressent comme des fourmillements dans son corps et une grande chaleur, quand ses doigts frôlent ceux de Scott. Ils étaient tellement proches que l'odeur de son ami l'embaumait. Il faisait tout pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Ils découvrent la moitié d'un loup. Au moment de recouvrir le corps, Stiles remarque une fleur. Il pense que c'est une wolfsbane. Scott ignore ce que c'est et ne connait pas de film standard sur les loups garous. Stiles remarque une chose et le dit à Scott sans trop s'en apercevoir.

- tu n'es tellement pas préparé pour ça.

Stiles va vers la fleur et le tire par la tige. Elle est accrochée à une corde qui forme plusieurs cercles autour du demi-corps de loup.

Scott l'appelle. Le loup s'est transformé en femme. Ils appellent la police.

Derek est arrêté, Stiles va le voir dans la voiture de police.

- okay, juste pour que tu saches, je n'ai pas peur de toi… okay, peut être. Peu importe. Je veux juste savoir quelque chose. La fille que tu as tuée, c'était un loup garou. Elle était différente, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, elle pouvait se transformer elle-même en loup, et je sais que Scott ne peut pas faire ça. C'est pour ça que tu l'as tuée ?

- pourquoi es-tu tellement préoccupé par moi quand c'est ton ami qui est le problème. Quand il va se transformer sur le terrain, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vont faire. Juste continuer de l'applaudir ? Je ne peux pas l'arrêter de jouer, mais tu peux. Et crois moi… tu le veux.

Stiles est quelque peu troublé par cette discussion et le regard de Derek. C'est être tiré hors de la voiture qui le ramène à l'instant. Son père lui demande ce qu'il fait ici et sans le vouloir, il avoue le mensonge de la nuit ou il l'a retrouvé dans le bois. Son père lui dit de partir.

Dans la voiture, Scott fait des recherches.

- je n'arrive pas à trouver quoique ce soit sur le poison pour loup étant utilisé pour un enterrement.

- continu de chercher. Peut être que c'est un rituel ou quelque chose dans le genre, où ils vous enterrent sous forme loup. Ou peut être que c'est un don spécial, tu sais ? Comme quelque chose que tu dois apprendre.

- je le mettrai sur ma liste de choses à faire, juste en dessous de ''trouver une solution pour jouer le match de ce soir''.

- peut être que c'est différent pour les filles loup-garou.

- okay ! Arrêtes ça !

- arrête quoi ?

- arrêtes de dire loup garou ! Arrêtes d'autant aimer.

Aimer ? Stiles n'aimait pas ça. Il s'en voulait de ce qui arrivait à Scott. Il voulait le soutenir au maximum, mais son ami, son meilleur ami ne le comprenait pas.

Stiles trouvait la respiration de Scott étrange. Mais aussi blessé de sa remarque il demande ironiquement.

- tu vas bien ?

- non ! Non, je ne vais pas bien. Je suis très loin d'aller bien.

- tu sais, tu vas devoir l'accepter, Scott, tôt ou tard.

- je ne peux pas.

- eh bien, tu n'as pas le choix.

- non ! Je ne peux plus respirer… arrêtes toi.

- pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Scott ouvre le sac à dos de Stiles et trouve la fleur.

- tu l'as gardé ?

- qu'est ce que j'étais censé en faire ?

La voix rauque, le regard doré, Scott ordonne à Stiles…

- arrête la voiture !

Stiles s'exécute et balance son sac. Mais en retournant vers la voiture, Scott a disparu.

Stiles l'a appelé par la voix, puis par téléphone mais aucune nouvelle. Stiles savait où le trouver.

Dans les vestiaires, Stiles trouve Scott. Ce dernier le regarde et lui parle froidement.

Stiles est déçu par son ami. Ce dernier ne pense qu'à un match de lacrosse ridicule et à Allison.

Stiles essaie encore une fois de le convaincre de ne pas faire le match mais en lui disant les risques, pour le stresser, mais il arrête en croisant le regard doux de son meilleur ami.

Meilleur ami qui le perturbe un peu trop récemment.

Stiles a un peu peur que le loup prenne le dessus car leur propre équipe met de côté Scott, puis ce dernier a toujours les passes. Même l'équipe adverse leur donne les balles.

Leur équipe a gagné. Pas d'accident.

Il entend une conversation de son père et va le dire vite à Scott, mais en arrivant dans les vestiaires, il voit Scott et Allison entrain de s'embrasser.

Son cœur se serre à cette vision. Il a mal, très mal. Il soupire en comprenant ce qu'il lui arrive. Il est amoureux de Scott, mais n'a aucune chance.

Il prend sur lui et après le départ d'Allison, Scott l'ayant vu le rejoint.

- je l'ai embrassé.

- j'ai vu

- elle m'a embrassé

- ça aussi j'ai vu. C'est sympa, hein.

- je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais, mais je l'ai contrôlé. Je l'ai repoussé. Peut être que je peux faire ça. Peut être que ce n'est pas si terrible.

Voyant le bonheur de Scott, les étoiles dans ses yeux, Stiles à encore plus mal. Il préfère partir en disant.

- on en parlera plus tard dans ce cas.

Mais Scott le retient.

- quoi ?

- l'examinateur médical a jeté un œil à l'autre moitié du corps qu'on a trouvé.

- et…

- bon, je vais faire simple. L'examinateur médical a déterminé que le tueur de la fille est un animal, pas un homme. Derek est un homme, pas un animal. Derek n'est pas le tueur. Derek est libéré de prison.

- tu plaisantes ?

- non, et il y a pire. Mon père a identifié la fille morte. Tous deux des halves. Son nom était Laura Hale.

- Hale ?

- la sœur de Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait fait un rêve troublant, très réel où Scott et lui étaient amants. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas la faute de son hyperactivité. Il avait pensé, par la suite, à tous les moments passés avec Scott. Les moments où son cœur avait battu anormalement en sa présence. Stiles s'était rendu compte que Scott était bien plus que son meilleur ami depuis déjà plusieurs années.

A peine arrivée à l'école, l'objet de sa nuit blanche vient le voir pour lui parler de son cauchemar. Il avait essayé de lui parler de son rêve aussi mais c'était fait rembroué. Il avait donc essayé de conforter son ami. Mais ils ont appris qu'une partie du cauchemar de Scott s'est réellement produit.

Scott allait mal, ils cherchaient Allison. Le loup de Scott a pris le contrôle un instant. Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire quand il a vu Allison percuter Scott.

Stiles avait un sourire triste. Il était bien sûr content que la jeune fille soit en vie, mais il avait cessé d'exister aux yeux de son ami.

Il ne lui avait reparlé qu'au début du cours et encore de son cauchemar. Ils ont été séparés par le professeur.

Une personne a été retrouvé, blessé mais vivante. Scott pense que c'est lui qui a fait ça.

A la cantine, Stiles a l'estomac qui se retourne quand il se sent obligé de dire à Scott de ne pas annuler son rendez-vous avec Allison.

Même quand Lydia s'assoit avec eux, Stiles ne voit que Scott. Se sentant mal à l'aise avec les branchés, Stiles cherche sur son téléphone des renseignements sur la victime. Il trouve qui c'est. Scott le connait, c'était le conducteur du bus.

Lydia propose de changer de conversation et de choisir la soirée du lendemain, la soirée à quatre, Scott, Allison, Jackson et elle-même. Scott regarde Stiles, ce dernier se sent mal pour son ami.

En sortant de la cafétéria, Stiles et Scott parlent de ce rendez vous de groupe. Stiles pose une question à Scott mais ce dernier ne pense qu'à lui et ses problèmes. Il lui en veut un peu, mais il tient trop à Scott pour lui dire quoique ce soit.

Quand il reçoit un message de Scott lui demandant son aide pour retourner à l'école le soir et comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bus, il accepte.

En arrivant, Scott lui demande de faire le guet, seulement ça. Il contrarié mais accepte. Dans la voiture sur le retour…

- tu te souviens ?

- ouais, j'étais la cette nuit. Et le sang, il y en avait beaucoup et c'était le mien.

- donc tu l'as attaqué ?

- non ! J'ai vu des yeux rouges dans le bus, mais ce n'était pas les miens. C'était Derek.

- et pour le conducteur ?

- je crois que j'essayais de le protéger.

- attend, pourquoi Derek t'aiderait à te souvenir qu'il a attaqué le conducteur ?

- c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas.

- ça doit être un exercice.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- comme une initiation. Afin de tuer ensemble.

- parce que déchirer la gorge de quelqu'un, c'est une réelle preuve d'amitié ?

- mais tu ne l'as pas fait, ce qui signifie que tu n'es pas un tueur. Ce qui signifie aussi que…

- je peux sortir avec Allison

Stiles est une fois encore blessé.

- j'allais dire, ce qui signifie que tu ne me tueras pas.

- ah ouais. Ça aussi.

Stiles est vraiment déçu, triste, peiné. Il raccompagne Scott chez lui, puis rentre à son tour à son domicile.

Il tourne en rond dans sa chambre. Lisant encore plus de choses sur les loups garous, les attaques étranges quand il entend une conversation de son père.

Sans penser à la peine que lui a faite son ami, Stiles part chez Scott pour lui parler de ce qu'il a entendu. Il sait qu'il est en rendez-vous, mais il attendrait.

En entrant par la fenêtre, Mélissa, la maman de Scott, le reçoit avec une batte de base-ball, mais elle ne l'a pas frappé le reconnaissant. Scott venait d'arriver et après une petite dispute maternelle, Mélissa les laisse seuls.

Stiles regarde Scott, ce dernier lui fait un petit sourire, Stiles réalise combien il craque pour son ami. Il soupire. Scott prend une chaise et s'assoit face à lui.

- quoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ses sentiments, donc le pourquoi de ce soupire, mais il lui dit pour l'appel.

- mon père est partit pour l'hôpital il y a 15 minutes. C'est le conducteur de bus. Ils ont dit qu'il a succombé à ses blessures.

- succombé ?

- Scott, il est mort.

Le regard de son Scott à cette révélation touche en plein cœur Stiles. Il aimerait le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'en fait rien. Il pose juste une main sur une épaule de son ami et la serre. N'ayant aucune réaction de son ami, Stiles quitte sa maison comme en entrant, par la fenêtre.

En rentrant chez lui, Stiles se dit, que Scott mérite un meilleur ami que lui. Sans compter d'être amoureux de lui, il a fait de sa vie un enfer, car c'est de sa faute si Scott est devenu un loup garou. Et que toutes ces horreurs vont faire parties de tous ces jours.


	4. Chapter 4

En arrivant à l'école ce matin là, Scott lui apprend que Derek n'est pas un alpha, ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a transformé.

Impatient d'en savoir plus, pendant que le professeur distribue leurs copies, Stiles questionne son ami.

- si Derek n'est pas l'alpha, s'il n'est pas celui qui t'a mordu, alors qui l'a fait ?

- je ne sais pas.

- c'est l'alpha qui a tué le conducteur de bus ?

- je ne sais pas

Stiles commence à s'agacer.

- le père d'Allison sait pour l'alpha ?

- je ne sais pas !

Scott s'énerve. Mais Stiles veut juste en savoir plus pour l'aider. Mais son ami ne le voit pas.

Stiles a un A, Scott un D-. Stiles lui propose de l'aider à réviser, mais Scott lui dit qu'il révise avec Allison. Même si ça lui fait mal, il le taquine sur sa vie amoureuse. Ensuite, Scott lui demande de ne plus poser de question, ni sur l'alpha, ni sur Derek. Stiles avoue que Derek lui fait peur.

Marre de cette journée, Stiles a hâte de rentrer chez lui. Mais à peine a-t-il démarré, que Derek se trouve devant sa voiture. Scott aide Derek à s'assoir dans la voiture de Stiles et demande à ce dernier de l'amener loin de l'école. Stiles en veux à son ami, car il lui avait dit ce matin qu'il avait peur de Derek. En plus, Derek était blessé et il ne pouvait pas guérir. Il était donc très dangereux. Stiles dit avec amertume à son Scott avant de partir.

- à ce moment précis, je te déteste.

Stiles envoie un message à Scott mais aucune réponse.

Stiles conduit Derek chez lui mais ce dernier ne veut pas y aller tant qu'il est blessé et incapable de se défendre. Il ne se laisse pas démonter et lui dit qu'il peut lui jeter son cul de loup garou hors de sa voiture. Mais face au regard de Derek, il ne veut pas tenter d'énerver plus le loup.

Il roule sans trop savoir où aller puis se gare.

Ils ne parlent pas. Stiles vérifie chaque 3 secondes son téléphone.

- pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- que je fais quoi ?

- rester avec un loup garou.

- Scott m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi.

- je te parle de Scott.

Stiles regarde, sans vraiment regarder son volant.

- c'est de ma faute s'il est un loup garou, il ne devait pas sortir cette nuit là. Je veux l'aider.

- tu vas te faire tuer, tu n'es qu'un humain.

- si je dois mourir pour Scott, je mourrais.

Plus aucune parole n'est dites après ça.

Il fait nuit et aucune nouvelle de Scott. Il l'appelle de nouveau pour la énième fois et tombe enfin sur lui et plus sur sa messagerie.

- qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de lui ?

- emmène-le quelque part, n'importe où.

- et tant qu'on y est, il commence à sentir.

- comme…comme quoi ?

- comme la mort.

- d'accord, amène-le à la clinique vétérinaire.

- et pour ton patron ?

- il est parti maintenant. Il y a une seconde clé dans la boîte, derrière la benne.

Stiles soupire et passe son téléphone à Derek.

- tu ne croiras jamais où il me dit de te conduire.

Stiles ignore ce que dit Scott, mais au vue des réponses de Derek, son ami devait douter de devoir aider le loup garou assit à ses côtés.

Derek lui rend son téléphone et il le conduit à la clinique vétérinaire.

Ils viennent d'arriver quand Stiles reçoit un message de Scott.

- est-ce que l'aconit napel bleu nordique te dit quelque chose ?

- c'est une forme rare de tue-loup. Il doit m'apporter la balle.

- pourquoi ?

- parce que sinon je vais mourir.

Ça, Stiles ne le veut pas. Derek peut aider Scott. Il est le seul à pouvoir.

Derek se met torse nu, libérant la plaie sur son bras. Même s'il ne devrait pas penser à ça, Stiles se fait la réflexion, que les hommes ne l'intéresse pas. C'est juste Scott. Derek est un bel homme ? Loup ? Enfin, un mâle, mais il n'est pas intéressé.

Il se concentre sur le problème du moment et dis…

- tu sais, je suis sûr que de l'échinacée et une bonne nuit de sommeil suffiraient à s'occuper de ça.

- quand l'infection se sera répandue jusqu'à mon cœur, ça me tuera.

- ''l'optimisme'' ne fait pas partit de ton vocabulaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- s'il n'arrive pas ici à temps avec la balle… le dernier recours.

- qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- tu me découperas le bras.

Alors là, Stiles n'en revient pas de ce que vient de dire Derek. Lui couper le bras. Jamais Stiles n'a autant prié qu'à ce moment là pour que Scott arrive vite.

Malheureusement, Derek ne peut plus attendre. Il lui passe la scie. Stiles la met en marche et l'arrête.

- oh mon dieu. Et si tu saignes à en mourir ?

- je guérirai si ça marche.

- écoutes, je ne sais pas si je peux le faire.

- pourquoi pas ?

- eh bien, couper à travers la chair, la vue de l'os, et surtout du sang !

- tu ne supportes pas la vue du sang ?

- si, mais peut être pas la vue d'un bras coupé !

- ok, très bien. Que dis tu de ça. Tu me coupes le bras, ou je te coupe la tête.

- ok, tu sais quoi, je ne vais certainement pas gober tes menaces…

Malgré sa faiblesse Derek l'agrippe par le col et l'attire à lui.

- oh mon dieu, ok. Très bien, vendu. Je le ferai, je le ferai. Quoi ? Tu fais quoi ?

Derek vomit du sang noir.

- bon dieu, c'est quoi ça ?

- c'est mon corps, qui essaye de guérir tout seul.

- eh bien, il ne fait pas du bon boulot.

- maintenant. Tu dois le faire maintenant.

- honnêtement, je ne pense pas pouvoir.

- fais-le !

- oh mon dieu, ok, ok. Oh mon dieu. Très bien c'est partit.

-Stiles !

La voix de Scott. Enfin. Stiles respire enfin. Mais il a peur de rêver.

- Scott ?

Il le voit enfin. Même si Scott lui cri dessus en voyant qu'il tenait la scie près du bras de Derek, Stiles le remercie de lui éviter une vie de cauchemars.

Scott donne la balle à Derek mais ce dernier tombe dans les pommes. Stiles va vite vers lui et gifle un peu sa joue pour le réveille mais rien. Il n'y a qu'une option mais Stiles n'est pas tranquille.

- pitié, ne me tue pas pour ça.

Il donne un coup de poing à Derek, qui le réveille. Derek est sauvé et il est toujours sarcastique ce que Stiles trouve bon signe. Derek n'apprécie pas cette remarque mais Stiles en est content.

Stiles laisse partir Scott avec Derek, car ce dernier veut lui montrer qui sont réellement les parents d'Allison.

Stiles se sent mis de côté malgré tout ce qu'il vient de vivre, mais c'est ainsi, il n'a rien à redire.


	5. Chapter 5

Son père a accepté de l'amener pendant sa patrouille de nuit. Ils sont même passés au fast food, quand un appel radio les prévienne d'un meurtre.

Sur les lieux, Stiles voit Jackson et Lydia. Il n'apprécie pas de voir Jackson s'en prendre à son père, mais ce dernier lui a bien dit de rester dans la voiture.

Le lendemain à l'école, il n'avait pas encore vu Scott. Avant, ils s'attendaient devant la porte de l'école mais plus depuis que Scott sort avec Allison.

En classe, le professeur demande si quelqu'un sait où est McCall, mais il reste à ses côtés. Stiles ne répond rien, car il l'ignore, puis l'arrivée de Jackson détourne l'attention du professeur sur lui.

Stiles ne profite pour poser des questions à Danny sur ce qui est arrivé à Jackson et Lydia, mais Danny lui répond que Jackson ne veut pas lui dire.

Après le cours, Stiles appelle Scott

- enfin ! Tu ne reçois plus mes sms ou quoi ?

- si, genre neuf millions de sms.

- est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe ? Lydia manque à l'appel, Jackson a l'air d'avoir une bombe à retardement greffée sur le visage, un autre inconnu est mort, et tu dois faire quelque chose.

- comme quoi ?

- quelque chose.

- ok. Je m'en occuperai plus tard.

- Scott, maintenant. Scott ?

Stiles est à cran, son ami venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Il ignorait où il était mais se doutait avec qui.

La jalousie le rongeait malgré qu'il sache que de toute façon, rien n'était possible avec Scott.

Après le dernier cours, Stiles va voir Lydia chez elle. Il devait savoir si elle a vu quelque chose.

Elle a filmé quelque chose sans le savoir.

Il rentre chez lui et appelle pour la énième fois Scott pour lui raconter.

- hey, c'est encore moi. Ecoute, j'ai trouvé quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi en faire, ok. Donc, si tu pouvais allumer ton téléphone, ça serait génial. Ou bien je vais te tuer. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Je vais te tuer. Et je suis trop énervé pour venir avec une description pleine d'esprit sur comment exactement je vais te tuer, mais je vais le faire, ok. Je vais… au revoir.

Il lance son téléphone sur son lit et s'avachit en soupirant sur sa chaise de bureau. Son père le surprend et lui demande s'il va entendre de bonne chose à la réunion parents/professeurs. Stiles lui dit que ça dépendrai.

Après le départ de son père, Stiles visionne de nouveau la vidéo de Lydia. Il doit vraiment en parler avec Scott.

N'ayant aucune nouvelle, il fait des recherches en se servant des dossiers de son père.

Plusieurs heures sont passées, quand son téléphone sonne. Son père vient d'être amené à l'hôpital. Rien de grave. Quelques hématomes, mais ils préfèrent le garder en observation pour la nuit. Il va à l'hôpital au chevet de son père. Il apprend ainsi ce qu'il s'est passé sur le parking de son école.

En regardant son père dormir dans ce lit d'hôpital, Stiles réfléchit aux raisons qui ont fait descendre ce puma de ses montagnes. L'alpha ? S'en aucun doute.

Cette nuit là, le sommeil n'atteint pas Stiles pour deux raisons : son père, et Scott.

Il avait eut peur pour son père, et il en veut terriblement à Scott de ne pas l'avoir rappelé. Stiles réalise que depuis qu'Allison fait partit de la vie de Scott, ce dernier passe énormément moins de temps avec lui. Et les seuls moments où ils sont ensembles, soit ils parlent d'Allison, soit de Derek et de l'alpha. Plus de moment pour regarder un film ensemble, ou jouer aux jeux vidéos.

Stiles sait qu'il a une part de responsabilité, mais il en veut quand même à son meilleur ami.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, Stiles a raccompagné son père chez eux, avant d'aller à l'école.

Toujours aucune nouvelle de Scott, jusqu'à une heure d'aller à l'école. Mais Stiles était trop en colère pour lui répondre.

Quand il l'a vu entré dans la classe, le regard que lui a lancé Scott, il a failli craquer, mais il s'est repris à temps. Il ne le regarde pas quand il passe à ses côtés pour s'assoir derrière lui. Il entend la voix de son ami.

- tu ne me parles toujours pas ?... tu peux au moins me dire si ton père va bien ? Je veux dire, c'est seulement un bleu, pas vrai ? Des blessures superficielles ?... tu sais que je me sens vraiment mal, n'est-ce pas ?...ok…

La voix de Scott a de nouveau failli le faire craquer. Il adorait sa voix. Et puis il s'excusait à sa façon.

- et si je te disais que j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et que je suis allé demander de l'aide à Derek ?

Stiles était de nouveau très en colère. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit de prendre au sérieux cette histoire de loup garou avant qu'il ne se décide à le faire.

- si je t'adressais encore la parole, je te dirais que tu es stupide de lui faire confiance.

Bien sûr Derek était la meilleure personne qui pouvait aider Scott, mais il ne voulait pas être d'accord avec Scott.

- mais à l'évidence je ne te parle pas.

C'est terriblement difficile pour Stiles d'ignorer son ami, et puis il est curieux de savoir ce que Derek lui a appris. Il se tourne vers Scott.

- il a dit quoi ?

Scott lui sourit et le petit cœur de Stiles bat la chamade.

Après le cours…

- il veut que tu réveilles ton côté animal et que tu te mettes en colère ?

- ouais

- très bien, corriges moi si je me trompe, mais à chaque fois que tu fais ça, tu essayes de tuer quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un est toujours moi.

- je sais. C'est qu'il veut dire quand il dit qu'il ne sait pas s'il peut me l'enseigner. Je dois être capable de pouvoir le contrôler.

- et comment compte-t-il te l'apprendre ?

- je n'en sais rien. Je ne pense pas qu'il le sache non plus.

- ok. Tu le revois quand ?

- il m'a dit de ne pas en parler. De rester moi-même et de tenir la journée.

Stiles donne un coup sur le bras de Scott.

- quand ?

- il vient me chercher à la clinique après le boulot.

- après le boulot. Ok, eh bien, ça me laisse le reste de la journée dans ce cas.

- pour faire quoi ?

Stiles regarde son ami dans les yeux.

- te l'apprendre par moi-même.

Pendant une pause, Scott se cacher derrière un livre car Allison est là, il ne doit pas la voir pendant quelque temps. Stiles cherche un moyen d'aider son ami.

- alors tu as déjà trouvé un plan ?

- je pense que oui.

- ça veut dire que tu ne m'en veux plus ?

- non. Mes tes conneries font parties de ma vie, donc je dois faire quelque chose.

Ils vont sur le terrain de lacrosse. Stiles a emprunté un moniteur de fréquence cardiaque à l'équipe de course ainsi que le téléphone du coach. Stiles pense qu'en contrôlant son rythme cardiaque, Scott pourrait contrôler son loup.

Il lui attache les mains derrière le dos avec du gros scotch et lui balance des balles de lacrosse dessus. Il rappelle à Scott de ne pas se mettre en colère.

Un coup plus fort, Scott commence à changer, mais il arrive à se contrôler. Stiles va vite vers lui. Il va pour le toucher mais retient son geste. Scott lui dit que plus il est en colère, plus il se sent fort. Qu'il ne peut pas rester avec Allison car elle le rend faible.

En allant poser les affaires dans le vestiaire, Scott lui dit qu'il préfère mourir que de rester pour toujours loin d'Allison. Cette révélation est un vrai coup de poignard pour Stiles. Mais il fait tout pour rassurer son ami.

Pour le dernier cours, Scott demande à Stiles de s'assoir derrière lui mais Allison le devance. Stiles est écœuré des paroles douces de la jeune fille envers son meilleur ami. Mais la blessure de son cœur s'agrandit en voyant que la jeune femme arrive à contrôler le loup de Scott, rien qu'en lui tenant la main. Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça. Il ne servait à rien.

En sortant de classe, Stiles lui dit que c'est elle qui le calme, et que c'est différent de quand il pense au sexe. Encore une fois, le cœur de Stiles en prend un coup quand Scott avoue qu'il aime Allison, qu'il en est amoureux.

Il a très mal, et a du mal à le cacher. Il fait avancer le sujet et trouve un autre moyen pour vérifier les faits.

Ils vont sur le parking. Stiles raye un côté d'une voiture et fait accusé Scott. Le propriétaire est là, un jeune, lui et ses amis frappent Scott. Mais un professeur arrive et ils partent.

Stiles et Scott sont en retenus. Scott essuie son nez qui a saigné. Il regarde Stiles.

- tu savais que je guérirais.

- yep.

- donc tu as fait ça pour m'aider à apprendre ?

- yep.

- mais partiellement pour me punir aussi.

- ouais. Celle-là est évidente.

- mec, t'es mon meilleur ami, et je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi.

- je ne suis plus en colère. Tu as un truc, Scott. D'accord ? Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu peux faire des choses que personne ne peut faire. Tu n'as plus le choix désormais. Ça veut dire que tu dois agir.

- je sais, et je vais le faire.

Le professeur les libère.

Stiles venait à peine de rentrer chez lui qu'il reçoit un message de Scott de venir le chercher.

Ils vont à l'école. Scott a l'idée d'appeler par un hurlement l'alpha. Stiles trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais ils n'en ont pas d'autre. Derek est là aussi. Il les attend dans le parking.

Stiles prépare le micro des hauts parleurs et le donne à Scott. Il rugit. Stiles se gratte la tête. Scott demande.

- c'était bien ? C'était un hurlement, non ?

- techniquement, oui.

- ça ressemblait à quoi, pour toi ?

- à un chat qu'on étrangle, Scott.

- j'ai fait quoi ?comment je suis censé faire ?

Stiles vient derrière lui et lui masse les épaules. Il est proche de son ami. Si proche qu'il se sent défaillir.

- écoutes-moi. Tu appelles l'alpha. D'accord ? Sois un homme. Sois un loup garou, pas un chaton. Un loup garou.

- loup garou.

- fais-le.

Stiles le lâche de peur de faire une bêtise et se recule. Il prend une respiration normale.

L'hurlement de Scott le fait trembler de la tête aux pieds. C'était incroyable. Derek les a un peu engueulés en disant que tout l'état allait rappliquer. Quand l'alpha surgit et empale Derek.

Scott et Stiles entrent dans l'école.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott et Stiles entrent dans l'école. Scott tiens la porte et dis à Stiles.

- verrouilles la, verrouilles la !

- est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir une clé ?

- prends quelque chose.

- quoi ?

- n'importe quoi !

Stiles pense à une chose, mais elle est ouvre la porte mais Scott le retient.

- non

- oui

- Stiles, non, ne fais pas ça.

Stiles est dehors. Lentement, prudemment, il s'approche du sécateur.

- reviens, reviens, Stiles !

Scott tape sur la vitre. L'alpha est là. Il réussit à rentrer et à bloquer la porte.

Il n'y a aucun choc.

- où il est ? Où il est parti ?

- ça ne tiendra pas, pas vrai ?

- probablement non.

En entendant un hurlement, ils partent dans une des salles de classes.

- le bureau

- stop, stop. La porte ne tiendra pas fermée.

- je sais

- je déteste ton patron.

- quoi ?

- Deaton, l'alpha ? Ton patron.

- non.

- si, un psychopathe loup-garou tueur.

- ça ne se peut pas.

- allez. Il disparait, et la chose apparait dix secondes plus tard pour jeter Derek six mètres plus loin ? Ce n'est pas un moment parfait ?

- ce n'est pas lui.

- il a tué Derek.

- non, Derek n'est pas mort. Il ne peut pas être mort.

- du sang a giclé de sa bouche, ok. Ça ne se qualifie pas de ''blessure mineure''. Il est mort, et on est les prochains.

- ok, juste… on fait quoi ?

- on prend ma jeep, on se barre d'ici, tu penses sérieusement à quitter ton boulot, d'accord ?

Ils vont vers les fenêtres, Scott essaie de les ouvrir mais Stiles l'arrête.

- non, elles ne sont pas ouvertes. L'école contrôle l'air climatique.

- donc on les brise.

- ce qui fera beaucoup de bruit.

- ensuite, on court très vite. Très vite.

Scott regarde la jeep de son ami.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le capot de ta jeep ?

- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Rien ne cloche.

- c'est tordu.

Stiles voulait rester un peu éloigné de Scott, mais il se colle presque à lui.

- cabossé ?

- non je veux dire tordu.

- bon sang, qu'est-ce que…

Un éclat de vitre. Ils se mettent à terre.

- c'est ma batterie.

Stiles va pour se lever, Scott l'en empêche.

- non

- on doit bouger.

- il pourrait être à l'extérieur.

- il est à l'extérieur.

- laisse-moi juste jeter un coup d'œil.

Scott se lève pour regarder dehors.

- quelque chose ?

- non.

- on bouge maintenant ?

- on bouge maintenant.

Dans le couloir, Scot propose d'une côté, Stiles l'arrête.

- par là.

- non, non, non, non

- quoi ?

- quelque part mais sans fenêtre.

- toutes les salles de ce bâtiment ont des fenêtres.

- où un endroit où il y a moins de fenêtres.

- les vestiaires.

- ouais.

Dans les vestiaires, Scott …

- appelle ton père.

- pour lui dire quoi ?

- je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi. Qu'il y a une fuite de gaz, un feu, peu importe. Si cette chose voit le parking rempli de voitures de polices, elle partira.

- et si elle ne part pas ? Et si elle pète les plombs et tue tous les policiers qu'elle voit, y compris mon père ?

- ils ont des armes.

Stiles n'arrive pas à croire à la naïveté de son ami.

- ouai, il a fallu à Derek une balle remplie de poison ne serait-ce que pour le ralentir, tu t'en souviens ?

- dans ce cas nous... Nous devons… nous devons trouver une ouverture et saisir notre chance.

- il n'y a rien dans les environs à moins d'un kilomètre.

- et si on prenait la voiture de Derek ?

- ça pourrait marcher. On se rend à l'extérieur, on prend ses clés sur son corps, et ensuite on prend sa voiture.

- et on l'amène avec nous.

- très bien. Si tu veux.

Ils vont vers la sortie des vestiaires, Stiles va pour ouvrir la porte, quand Scott agrippe son bras.

- quoi ?

- je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose.

- comme quoi ?

Stiles se dégage du contact de la main de Scott qui lui donnait un peu trop chaud.

- chut, tais-toi.

Ils reculent, et Scott dis à Stiles de se cacher. Il fait de même.

Ce n'était que le gardien, qui les met dehors, dans le couloir et ferme la porte. Il se fait attraper par l'alpha. Scott veut ouvrir la porte, mais Stiles le prend par les hanches et le tire en arrière. Ils partent en courant jusqu'à l'entrée mais elle est bloquée.

- c'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est une benne à ordures.

- il les a placés devant la porte d'entrée.

- pour nous garder ici.

Stiles tape dans les portes.

- allez, viens m'aider.

- arrête !

Ils marchent vers d'autres portes. Stiles…

- je ne veux pas mourir ici. Je ne mourrai pas entre ces murs.

Non. Mourir ici était hors de question. Stiles acceptait son destin de mourir pour Scott, mais pas ici, à l'école. Sinon, il faut qu'il aide, ou protège son ami. Stiles est prêt à mourir pour Scott.

- tu ne vas pas mourir.

- seigneur, mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- moi. Derek dit qu'il est plus fort avec une meute.

- ouais, génial. Un loup garou psychopathe qui aime le travail d'équipe. C'est… c'est magnifique.

Scott fait arrêter Stiles. A travers la vitre, il voit des yeux rouges. L'alpha est face à eux, il cout vers eux. Les deux amis partent en courant.

Ils arrivent à se cacher un moment, et juste en se regardant, ils arrivent à se comprendre et à décider où aller.

Un peu loin de l'alpha, Stiles…

- on doit faire quelque chose.

- comme quoi ?

- je ne sais pas. Le tuer, lui faire mal, lui infliger une angoisse mentale…quelque chose.

Sentant une présence, Stiles balance ses clés, l'alpha saute dessus. Stiles plaque Scott pour lui éviter d'être attraper puis enferme l'alpha. Il est contre la porte.

- le bureau, allez le bureau.

- il ne peut pas…

Scott sourit, Stiles avait réussi pour un temps à enfermer l'alpha. Scott est de l'autre côté du bureau, Stiles…

- allez, traverse. Allez !

- quoi ?

Scott passe sur le bureau et se colle à Stiles. Ce dernier s'approche de la vitre pour voir l'alpha. Scott lui frappe le bras.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- je vais juste jeter un œil à ça.

- tu es fou ?

- écoutes, il est piégé, ok ? Il ne va pas en sortir.

Stiles se met à genou sur le bureau.

- ouais, c'est vrai, on t'a eu.

- tu vas la fermer !

- je n'ai pas peur de ce truc.

Il descend du bureau.

- je n'ai pas peur de toi. Parce que tu es là, et on est là. Tu ne vas aller nul…

L'alpha est passé dans les entre étages. Stiles et Scott partent de nouveau en courant.

Scott les fais arrêter.

- attends. Tu as entendu ça ?

-entendu quoi ?

- cela ressemble à une sonnerie de téléphone.

- quoi ?

- je sais que ça sonne. C'est le téléphone d'Allison.

Allison. Toujours elle. Même là qu'il y a du danger, une aventure qu'il devait faire avec Scott, il faut qu'elle se rapplique. A cet instant, Stiles sait qu'il peut lui arriver quoique ce soit, Scott ne le remarquera pas. Seule Allison comptera.

Ils se retrouvent tous dans le hall d'entrée. Mais l'alpha atterri près d'eux, ils partent en courant et se réfugient dans une pièce.

Stiles essaie d'attirer leur attention pendant qu'ils barricadent la pièce.

- Scott, attends, pas ici.

Mais son ami ne l'entendait déjà plus.

- les gars… est-ce qu'on ne peut pas attendre une minute ? Les gars écoutez moi, on… est-ce qu'on ne peut pas attendre une minute ?... les gars ? Stiles parle… on ne peut pas faire une pause ?

Marre de cette ignorance, Stiles s'énerve et cri presque.

- coucou !

Tous le regardent.

- ok, beau travail. Vraiment du bon travail tout le monde. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour toutes ces fenêtres ?

Stiles fait un grand signe pour les montrer.

Quand Stiles voit perdu Scott et ne sachant pas quoi dire aux autres pour ce qui leur arrive, il leur dit que quelqu'un a tué le concierge. Scott balance que le tueur pour tout ce qui arrive récemment, c'est Derek.

Stiles était écœuré. Il comprenait que son ami ne pouvait pas parler des loups garou, mais dire du mal d'un mort, d'un type qui voulait, malgré son attitude, vous aider, vous apprendre, Stiles n'appréciait pas ça. Il était très déçu par l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

Jackson lui demande d'appeler les policiers, Stiles refuse. Lydia dit qu'elle va le faire, Stiles veut prendre son téléphone, Jackson le pousse, Scott se met vers et touche le bras de Stiles.

Quand tout le monde regarde Scott pour des réponses, ce dernier cherche du soutien dans le regard de Stiles. Il n'a pas très envie de lui en donner, mais il ne peut pas le lâcher comme ça. Et quand Scott s'énerve même contre Allison, Stiles prend à part Scott. Il lui dit en premier une chose qu'il ne pense pas mais il doit se mettre du côté de son ami.

- okay, d'abord, accuser Derek pour le bus, bien joué.

- je ne savais pas quoi dire. Et s'il est mort, ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? À moins qu'il ne le soit pas.

Stiles est rassuré, Scott comprend enfin ce qu'il a dit et insinué.

- oh mon dieu, je lui ai totalement mal parlé.

Stiles soupire intérieurement, il faut toujours que Scott ramène tout à Allison. Il pose une main sur son épaule.

- et elle s'en remettra totalement. Il y a un plus gros problème là, comme ''comment on s'en sort vivant'' ?

- mais on est vivant. Il aurait déjà pu nous tuer. C'est comme s'il nous attendait au tournant ou quoi.

- et quoi, il veut tous nous manger en même temps ?

- non ! Derek a dit qu'il voulait se venger.

- de qui ?

- de la famille d'Allison ?

- peut être que le texto c'était pour ça. Quelqu'un l'a envoyé.

Jackson les interrompt, et explique le nouveau plan, qui consiste à ce que Stiles appelle son père.

Stiles regarde Scott pour du soutien, mais Scott lui dit…

- il a raison. Dis-lui la vérité si tu n'as pas le choix, mais juste appelle-le.

Stiles regarde énervé Scott.

- je ne vais pas regarder mon père se faire dévorer vivant.

Stiles baisse la tête et s'éloigne de Scott quand il entend Jackson dire de lui donner son téléphone. Stiles, à cran, il lui donne un coup de poing dans la figure.

Scott place vite un bras contre le torse de Stiles pour qu'il ne recommence pas.

Un peu calmé, Stiles appelle son père mais tombe sur sa messagerie.

L'alpha cogne la porte. Stiles pense qu'il vaut mieux monter. Ils partent tous en courant. Ils entrent dans la salle de chimie. Stiles agrippe la veste de Scott par l'épaule.

L'alpha passe devant leur porte puis s'en va. Scott décide d'aller chercher les clés qui mènent au toit, sur le corps du concierge. Stiles est contre cette idée, mais Scott y va quand même.

Stiles angoisse. Il a peur pour son meilleur ami et la compagnie de la petite amie de ce dernier, de son ancien béguin et du petit ami de celle-ci ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Quand ils entendent les gyrophares des voitures de polices.

Enfin libre, Scott rejoint les autres. Stiles et lui parlent au père de Stiles. Ce dernier est appelé. Stiles…

- on a survécu, mec. Tu sais ? On a survécu à l'alpha. C'est toujours bien, non ? Être en vie ?

- quand on était dans la salle de chimie, il a marché juste à côté de nous. Tu ne crois pas qu'il nous a entendus ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il savait exactement où on était ?

- eh bien, comment ça se fait qu'on soit toujours en vie ?

- il me veut dans sa meute. Mais je pense que, d'abord je dois me débarrasser de mon ancienne meute.

- de quoi tu parles ? Quelle ancienne meute ?

- Allison. Jackson. Lydia. Toi.

Pour être blessé, il est blessé. Meurtri même. Scott veut se débarrasser de lui.

- l'alpha ne veut pas nous tuer.

- il veut que je vous tue. Et ce n'est même pas la pire des parties.

- comment se pourrait-il que ce ne soit pas la pire des parties, Scott ?

- parce que quand il m'a obligé à me transformer… je voulais le faire. Je voulais vous tuer. Tous.

Stiles sait que le ''tous'' veut dire même Allison, et non même toi. Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux de la révélation de son ami.

Ils voient le patron de Scott, il a l'air d'aller bien. Stiles suit ensuite son père et rentre chez lui le cœur lourd, au bord des lèvres avec une envie folle de pleurer, chose qu'il n'a plus faite depuis le décès de sa mère.


	8. Chapter 8

Deux jours. Il avait tenu sans parler à Scott pendant deux jours. Et pour être honnête son soit disant ami n'avait pas tenté de le contacter depuis l'incident de l'école.

Stiles se dit le vendredi soir, qu'à perdre son ami pour une fille, autant le faire complètement. Il téléphone à Scott pour lui proposer une virée nocturne.

Dans les bois, après que Scott lui demande pourquoi il l'amène ici, Stiles lui dit que pour une peine de cœur, il faut se bourrer la gueule. Il lui montre une bouteille de whisky. Stiles veut lui avouer ses sentiments, et l'alcool lui donnera le courage nécessaire.

Scott assis sur un rocher, Stiles allongé à ses pieds. Il est saoul mais pas Scott. Il essaie de mener la conversation sur d'autres filles, il vient à parler de Lydia, puis se reprend, il doit lui parler de ses sentiments pour lui. Il lui dit à un moment.

- je sais qu'avoir le cœur brisé fait mal, mais être seul est bien pire.

Avoir le cœur brisé veut dire avoir été à deux, seul veut dire être toujours seul.

Stiles va pour boire un peu plus quand deux brutes apparaissent. L'un d'eux lui prend la bouteille des mains et les traites de tapettes.

Le loup de Scott se réveille, mais il arrive à le contrôler. Stiles est dessaoulé. Ils partent pour rentrer chez eux.

Le lendemain, l'école ouvre après l'incident.

Stiles attend dans le couloir car il a vu son père dans le bureau du proviseur. Stiles lui demande d'être encore plus prudent ce soir, et son père lui répond qu'il l'est toujours et qu'il devrait aller passer son examen.

L'examen commence à peine, que Stiles s'aperçoit que Scott va mal. Il ne sait pas comment il le sait mais il le sent mal. Il essaie de se concentrer sur sa feuille quand Scott se lève et part en courant. Il le suit.

Il trouve son sac à dos dans le couloir. Il l'appelle sur son portable et trouve enfin Scott sous la douche des vestiaires, à moitié nu.

- Stiles, je ne peux pas…

- quoi ? Tu te transformes ?

- non. Non, je ne peux pas respirer.

Stiles prend dans le sac de Scott son inhalateur et le lui donne.

- tiens, prends ça. Allez, fais-le.

Scott prend l'inhalateur et respire une dose.

- je faisais une crise d'asthme ?

- non, une crise de panique. Mais penser que c'était de l'asthme a arrêté la crise de panique. Ironie.

- comment tu as sur quoi faire ?

- j'en avais après la mort de ma mère. Pas drôle, hein ?

- je la regardais, et c'était comme si on me martelait la poitrine.

Une fois de plus Stiles est blessé et déçu. Il lui parle de sa mère, un sujet très important pour lui, et Scott parle d'Allison.

- c'est ce qu'on appelle un cœur brisé.

Stiles connait bien le sujet, il le vit actuellement. De façon désabusée il continue en disant…

- il y a genre 2 millions de chansons là dessus.

Stiles en avait écouté presque la totalité depuis qu'il avait compris ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami.

- je n'arrête pas de penser à elle.

- tu pourrais penser à ça : son père est un chasseur de loup garou, et tu en es un, ça allait devenir un problème.

Voyant le regard de Scott.

- ça n'a pas aidé. Mec, je veux dire, ouais, tu t'es fait larguer et ça craint.

- non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est comme si je ressentais tout dans la pièce, les émotions de tout le monde.

Stiles espère qu'il n'a pas ressenti ses émotions. Il lui dit que…

- c'est forcément la pleine lune.

Scott acquiesce.

- on t'enfermera dans ta chambre comme prévu alors.

- comme ça l'alpha, ton patron, ne pourra t'atteindre.

- il faudra faire plus que m'enfermer.

- parce que si tu sors les chasseurs t'auront ?

Scott s'avance vers lui. Il lui faisait un effet dingue, torse nu, mouillé, les cheveux dégoulinant.

- non. Parce que si je sors, je pourrais tuer quelqu'un.

La situation est grave, mais Stiles a un flash d'idée. Il s'imagine agripper la nuque de Scott et l'embrasser passionnément.

Mais il se retient, encore.

Après les cours au moment de l'entrainement de lacrosse, Stiles est promu en première ligne, et Scott devient co-capitaine avec Jackson.

En sortant des vestiaires, Scott dis à Stiles qu'il peut sentir la jalousie. Stiles a un peu peur et lui demande s'il peut sentir le désir sexuel. Il dit par rapport à Lydia mais la réalité est tout autre. Il ne veut pas que Scott apprenne ainsi son désir pour lui.

Scott lui dis qu'il va parler à Lydia, puis à l'entrainement il est bizarre. Stiles se demande ce qu'il a. quand il entend Jackson et Lydia. Cette dernière à son rouge à lèvre bavant.

Le soir, comme convenu, Stiles va chez Scott. Il croise la mère de ce dernier. Après quelques politesses, il va dans la chambre de son ami. Sa mère lui a dit qu'il n'est pas encore là mais il le trouve assis dans le noir.

- oh mon dieu ! Mec, tu m'as foutu la trouille. Ta mère a dit que tu n'étais pas rentré.

- je suis rentré par la fenêtre.

- ok. Eh bien, installons tout ça. Je veux que tu vois ce que j'ai acheté.

- ça ira. Je vais juste fermer ma porte et me coucher tôt ce soir.

- tu es sûr de ça ? Car tu as ce genre de regard de sérial killer dans tes yeux, et j'espère que c'est la pleine lune qui fait effet, car ça commence vraiment à me faire peur.

- je vais bien. Tu devrais y aller maintenant.

- très bien, je vais partir. Ecoute, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins regarder dans le sac et voir ce que j'ai acheté. Tu sais, peut être que tu l'utilises et peut être pas. Ça te va ?

Scott se lève et regarde ce qu'il y a dans le sac, il en sort une chaines d'acier.

- tu penses que je vais te laisser me mettre ça et m'enchainer comme un chien ?

- en fait, non.

Stiles agrippe le poignet de Scott et l'attache au radiateur avec des menottes.

- que fais tu bon sang ?!

- je te protège contre toi-même. Et prends ma revanche… pour avoir embrassé Lydia.

Il en veut à Scott d'avoir embrassé la jeune fille, pas parce qu'il a encore le béguin pour elle, mais parce que son ami croyant qu'il était amoureux d'elle l'a trahi. Il a embrassé la fille qu'il était soit disant amoureux.

Il sort de la chambre et va dans la cuisine. Il prend une petite bouteille d'eau et en boit la moitié. Le reste il le monte à Scott avec une gamelle où il a écrit le prénom de son ami.

- je t'ai apporté un peu d'eau.

Il la verse dans la gamelle et la met vers Scott.

Puis il se tourne pour sortir de la chambre quand il reçoit la gamelle dans le dos.

- je vais te tuer !

Stiles en colère, et déçu se tourne de nouveau vers son ami.

- tu l'as embrassé Scott, ok ? Tu as embrassé Lydia. C'est quand même la seule fille que j'ai…

Oui il l'a aimé mais c'est fini, mais il ne peut pas le dire.

- et tu sais, c'est trois dernières heures j'ai pensé, c'est probablement la pleine lune. Tu sais, il ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait, et demain, il redeviendra totalement à la normale. Il ne se souviendra probablement pas quel enfoiré il a été. Un fils de pute, une putain d'incroyable merde qui me sert d'ami.

- elle m'a embrassé.

- quoi ?

- je ne l'ai pas embrassé, elle m'a embrassé.

Stiles sort de la chambre, Scott continue de lui raconter.

- elle aurait voulu faire beaucoup plus. Tu aurais dû voir la manière qu'elle avait de mettre ses mains sur moi. Elle aurait fait tout ce que je voulais. N'importe quoi !

Stiles glisse contre le mur et s'assoit sur le sol.

- Stiles, s'il te plait, laisse moi sortir. C'est la pleine lune, je le jure. Tu sais que je ne ferai pas ça exprès.

Non, Stiles ne sait pas, il ne sait plus.

- s'il te plait, Stiles, laisse-moi sortir. Ça commence à faire mal. Ce n'est pas comme la première fois. C'est la pleine lune. C'est Allison rompant avec moi.

Stiles a mal, son ami même ainsi, parle d'Allison, pas du mal qui lui fait, mais d'elle.

- je sais que ce n'est pas seulement faire une pause. Elle a rompu avec moi. Et ça me tue. Je me sens complètement désespéré.

Lui il ne l'est pas désespéré ? À aimer son meilleur ami ainsi ? Prêt à mourir pour lui ? À affronter son loup ?

- juste, s'il te plait, laisse-moi sortir.

-je ne peux pas.

Stiles entend les cris de Scott, il se bouche les oreilles. Mais il les entend toujours. Il a mal pour son ami. Il a lu que la transformation était douloureuse les soirs de pleine lune. Quand plus rien.

- Scott, tu vas bien ? Scott ?

Il ouvre la porte de la chambre de son ami et voit que ce dernier est partit.

Stiles descend en courant et part à la recherche de Scott. Il tombe sur des policiers et une ambulance.

Il va vite voir et à peur que le mort soit son père. Mais heureusement ce n'est pas lui. Il va dans les bras de son père. Rassuré.

Il veut rester avec lui, mais son père lui dit de rentrer. Après une autre étreinte, il rentre chez eux. Mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Il ne sait pas comment faire face à Scott le lendemain.

Cette nuit là, pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, les larmes inondent le visage de Stiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles ne sait pas comment il a atterri dans la voiture de Derek, avec Scott pour faire diversion avec les chasseurs pour laisser le temps à Derek de partir. Il ne sait pas non plus comment il se retrouve avec Derek dans la voiture et qu'ils apprennent que le professeur Harris et le collier d'Allison ont avoir avec l'alpha.

Il se rappelle juste que Scott l'a appelé et lui a demandé de venir, et comme pour le réflexe de Pavlov, il a reconnu la voix, il y est allé.

Le lendemain à l'école, Stiles lui dit de demander gentiment son collier à Allison, Scott lui répond que même sous la douche elle ne l'enlevait pas. Voyant son ami, imaginer son ex sous la douche, Stiles lui donne un coup.

Il est encore en colère contre lui, et leur relation n'est plus la même. Elle ne changera que si Scott fait un geste envers lui.

Il le laisse rapidement et va en cours.

Il sort à peine de sa première heure que Scott le rejoint et lui dit que Jackson sait pour lui. L'inquiétude le submerge, il sait que Jackson peut tout révéler au père d'Allison. Il a une idée, mais peut rater son premier match, mais pour Scott, tant pis, s'il le faut, il le ratera. Il doit voir Derek après les cours.

Stiles rejoint Scott à la cafétéria, ce dernier n'a pas pu obtenir le collier d'Allison, et il ne parle que de leur rupture. Ça fatigue Stiles. Quand Scott lui dit que Jackson le regarde. Qu'il sait qu'il peut l'entendre à voix basse. Scott lui demande de le regarder, de lui parler.

La détresse dans le regard de Scott fait fondre Stiles, et sa colère contre lui s'évapore.

Après les cours, il rentre chez lui, il va dans sa chambre. Il entend son père l'appeler, il se tourne vers la porte et voit Derek.

Il va vite vers son père pour qu'il ne le voit pas. Son père lui dit juste qu'il sera là pour son premier match. Quand il part, Stiles entre dans sa chambre et se fait plaquer contre sa porte par Derek.

- si tu dis un mot…

- dans quel genre ? ''Hé, papa, Derek Hale est dans ma chambre, sors ton flingue ? ''

Derek le lâche un peu.

-t'as pas tord, si ton cul de fugitif doit être dans ma maison, mes règles, mon pote.

Il lui donne un coup sur le bras. Derek lui arrange sa veste, il fait de même avant d'aller s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Scott n'a pas le collier ?

- non, il y travaille. Mais on peut essayer autre chose. L'autre nuit dans l'école, Scott a envoyé un sms à Allison lui disant de venir.

- et ?

- il n'était pas de Scott.

- tu peux trouver l'envoyeur ?

- non, pas moi. Mais je connais quelqu'un.

Il appelle Danny. Ce dernier ne veut pas trop l'aider. En voyant Derek, il demande qui il est. Stiles lui répond que c'est son cousin Miguel. Danny voit du sang sur le sweat de Derek, Stiles dit qu'il a de terribles saignements de nez et demande à Derek/Miguel de changer de tee shirt. Danny n'est pas insensible au corps de Derek. Stiles s'en sert pour le faire craquer. Derek n'apprécie pas trop mais Stiles préfère encore énervé un loup garou, plutôt que de perdre une aide précieuse pour retrouver l'alpha.

Danny trouve d'où le sms a été envoyé. Il s'agit d'un sms envoyé via un ordinateur. Derek et Stiles sont surpris. Derek…

- enregistré à ce nom de compte ?

- non, non, non, non, ça ne peut pas être possible continu Stiles.

Le compte est au nom de Mélissa McCall, la maman de Scott.

Ne croyant pas que celle-ci est à voir avec l'histoire, Stiles et Derek vont à l'hôpital. Ils sont encore dans la voiture quand Scott l'appelle. Il met le téléphone sur haut parleur.

- as-tu eus la photo ?

- ouais, et ça ressemble aux dessins

Derek lui tord le bras pour parler au téléphone.

- est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ça ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose. Une inscription, une ouverture, quelque chose.

- non, non, le truc est plat. Et non, il ne s'ouvre pas. Il n'y a rien dedans, dessus, autour, rien. Et où es-tu ? T'es censé être là. T'es titulaire. Mec, tu ne vas pas jouer si tu n'es pas là pour commencer.

Stiles remet son bras comme il faut et répond à Scott.

- je sais. Ecoutes, si tu vois mon père, dis lui… dis lui que je serais là, je vais être juste un peu en retard, ok ? Merci.

Il raccroche. Derek lui dit.

- tu ne vas pas y arriver.

- je sais.

- et tu ne lui as pas non plus dit pour sa mère.

- pas tant qu'on n'aura pas découvert la vérité.

Après s'être pris un coup sur le nez par Derek qui se venger de sa session déshabillage devant Danny, Stiles entre à l'hôpital seul, car Derek est toujours recherché. Stiles entre donc pour voir Mélissa mais ne la trouve pas. Il appelle Derek.

- j'ai dit que je ne la trouvais pas.

- écoutes, demande Jennifer. Elle s'est occupée de mon oncle.

Stiles qui est à côté de la chambre de Peter Hale, va voir dedans mais…

- ouais, eh bien, il n'est pas là non plus.

- quoi ?

- il n'est pas là. Il est partit, Derek.

- Stiles, sors de là maintenant, c'est lui ! c'est l'alpha, sors de là !

Stiles se recule, mais Peter est là.

- tu dois être Stiles.

Stiles se fait la réflexion qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit être flatté ou non d'être connu par l'alpha. Il se recule un peu plus mais l'infirmière est là. Ils sont de mèche. Stiles pense qu'il va mourir, mais Derek arrive, il lui dit de sortir.

Il se met à terre pour passer, il reste au milieu, sans le vouloir de la bagarre entre Hale. Pas longtemps, il arrive à se dégager. Mais en voyant Derek au plus mal, il ne veut pas partir mais que faire ? Un humain contre un alpha ?


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles ne pouvait rien faire. Il part donc en courant jusqu'à sa voiture. Il roule à toute allure jusqu'à l'école et court jusqu'aux vestiaires où il retrouve Scott, torse nu avec juste une serviette autour de la taille, assis sur l'un des bancs.

- mec, on a un gros problème.

- crois-moi… je sais.

Scott s'habille et ils partent chez ce dernier. Dans la voiture, ils échangent leurs infos. Stiles garde pour lui l'histoire du nom de sa mère.

Après avoir déposé Scott chez lui et prévu qu'il aille le chercher le lendemain, pour chercher des infos sur le changement de Derek, Stiles rentre chez lui. Il ne croise pas son père et ce dernier a l'air de l'éviter aussi.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que son père s'excuse de ne pas être allé au match, Stiles lui répond que ce n'st pas grave.

Il part ensuite chercher Scott. Le premier ''travail'' c'est de suivre Jackson. Ils le retrouve avec le père d'Allison. Quand ce dernier part en ayant réparé la voiture de Jackson, Scott lui cri dessus. Et frappe la portière de la jeep de Stiles sous la colère. Quand il va la frapper pour la seconde fois, Stiles l'en empêche en l'enlaçant par les épaules et laisse trainer une main dans son dos un instant. Il touche de nouveau Scott sur le torse en le séparant de Jackson.

Son cœur se fissure de nouveau, quand Scott dit à Jackson qu'il ne peut protéger personne, mais qu'il le regarde. Il lui demande pourquoi, mais Scott ne répond rien.

Après cette confrontation, Scott lui demande de le laisser quelque part, il s'exécute. Stiles rentre chez lui faire ses devoirs et encore des recherches.

Il fait une pause et va chercher du lait, quand il voit son père. Il lui demande ce qu'il fait et son père répond qu'il travaille. Stiles voit là une opportunité d'en apprendre un peu plus, il propose son aide. Il lui sert du whisky pour le saouler un peu pour qu'il parle, il se dit lui-même qu'il ira dans les bas fond des enfers pour ça. Mais il apprend pas mal de chose.

Il voit aussi la fragilité de son père quand ce dernier lui dit que leur conversation et que sa mère, sa femme lui manque.

Il aide son père à aller se coucher puis retourne lire les dossiers quand son téléphone sonne. C'est Scott. Sa mère est sortie dîner avec l'alpha, et il a peur pour elle.

Stiles part vite, et les retrouve. Il percute la voiture de Peter Hale qui est en arrêt.

Stiles se dit que fracasser sa voiture, et rester une bonne partie de la soirée à avec l'alpha, si il n'est pas dingue d'amour pour Scott, il se demande ce que s'est.

Quand madame McCall s'excuse et propose de remettre le rendez vous, Stiles se permet de rentrer chez lui.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain, Stiles grignotait quand Scott l'appelle et lui demande de venir chez lui.

En arrivant chez son ami, ce dernier lui raconte sa mésaventure et le fait que Derek a été enlevé.

Il lui dit aussi qu'il ne trouve pas son téléphone et lui demande pour la énième d'appeler son téléphone.

- appelles-le encore

- il n'est pas là. T'as perdu ton téléphone. Pourquoi n'achètes tu pas un nouveau ?

Stiles ne voyait pas le drame.

- je n'ai pas les moyens d'en avoir un nouveau. Et je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul. Nous devons trouver Derek.

- bien. ''A'' tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu m'as.

Voyant aucune réaction de son ami, encore blessé Stiles continu.

- Et ''B'', tu n'as pas dit que Derek c'était fait tirer dessus ? Il doit être mort.

Stiles savait qu'une arme des chasseurs Argent pouvait tuer un loup garou.

- le plan des Argent était de l'utiliser pour avoir l'alpha. Ils ne le tueront pas.

- très bien, alors laisses les juste faire ce qu'ils ont planifié. Tu sais ? Ils utilisent Derek pour avoir Peter. Problème résolu.

- pas si Peter s'en prend à Allison pour trouver Derek. Je ne peux pas la protéger tout seul.

Allison, encore et toujours elle.

Même s'il apprécie, le mot est peut être fort, tolère Derek, il ne veut pas perdre Scott pour lui. Il essaie de le dissuader de le rechercher, mais en vain. Au fond, il ne le voulait pas non plus.

Il dit aussi à Scott qu'il ne peut protéger tout le monde. Ce à quoi Scott répond qu'il le doit.

Stiles rentre chez lui et pense à combien son ami aime Allison. Plus que tout. Et il efface son amitié et son nouveau lui pour elle. S'en voulant toujours d'être la cause de sa transformation, Stiles décide d'arrêter de jouer l'ami bafoué et surtout de ne plus penser à ses sentiments. C'est ridicule. Il n'a aucune chance avec Scott, alors vaut mieux tourner la page et avancer.

Le lendemain, il soutient Scott pour qu'il aille au bal malgré son interdiction vu ses mauvaises notes.

Ce renouveau commence par Lydia. Ils vont ensemble au bal. Il lui dit qu'il l'a trouve belle dans cette robe, la jeune fille est ravie. Mais elle refuse de danser avec lui. Il lui dit ce qu'il pense d'elle, et il lui dit qui elle est réellement, une fille qui joue les stupides malgré une grande intelligence. Elle finit par accepter. Presque la moitié de la soirée, puis elle s'excuse. Il sait qu'elle veut retrouver Jackson. Il ne lui en veut pas. Il comprend.

Stiles reste seul, puis décide de partir et voit Jackson, seul. Après avoir écouté ses bégaiements, Stiles court vers le terrain de lacrosse.

Peter est là, il mord Lydia.

Stiles s'approche.

- ne la tue pas. S'il te plait.

- bien sûr que non. Dis-moi juste comment trouver Derek.

- quoi ?

- dis-moi comment trouver Derek Hale.

- je ne le sais pas. Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?!

- parce que tu es le plus malin, n'est-ce pas ? Et parce que la déception a un parfum particulièrement âcre, Stiles. Dis-moi la vérité ou je vais la déchirer.

- écoutes, je ne sais pas. Je jure devant Dieu que je n'ai aucune idée.

- Dis-moi ! Rugit Peter.

- ok, ok, ok, écoutes, je … je pense qu'il savait

- savait quoi ?

- Derek. Je pense qu'il… je pense qu'il savait qu'il allait être attrapé.

- par la famille Argent ?

- ouais.

- et ?

- quand ils ont tiré, lui et Scott… je crois qu'il a pris le téléphone de Scott.

- pourquoi ?

- ils ont tous un GPS maintenant. Donc s'il l'a toujours et si c'est encore sur lui, tu peux le trouver.

Stiles n'imaginait pas finir sa soirée avec l'alpha. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas une fin, mais juste le début.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles est toujours à genoux devant Lydia inconsciente, Peter à ses côtés.

- non, je ne vais pas vous laisser la laisser ici.

- tu n' as pas le choix, Stiles, tu viens avec moi.

- tuez-moi. Je m'en fou maintenant.

Peter le fait lever en le tenant par le menton et observe son regard. Il le lâche.

- appelles ton ami. Dis à Jackson où elle est. C'est tout ce que tu auras.

Stiles s'exécute. Ensuite ils prennent sa voiture.

- ne te sens pas mal. Si elle survit, elle deviendra un loup-garou. Elle sera incroyablement puissante.

- ouais, et une fois par mois, elle deviendra folle et essaiera de me déchirer.

- eh bien, en fait, considérant que c'est une femme… deux fois par mois.

Stiles regarde Peter croyant une blague de mauvais gout, mais non.

Ils roulent jusqu'à un parking. Ils vont vers une voiture.

- c'est à qui cette voiture ?

- à mon infirmière.

- et que lui est-il arrivé ?

Peter ouvre le coffre, le cadavre de l'infirmière si trouve. Il prend une pochette d'ordinateur portable et la donne à Stiles. Ce dernier voyant le corps.

- oh mon dieu !

- j'ai mieux.

Peter ferme le coffre.

- bonne chance pour avoir un signal d'ici. Oh ''mifi''. Et vous avez un Mac. Est-ce que ça vaut pour tous les loups-garous ou c'est une préférence personnelle ?

- tournes le bouton et connectes-toi.

- vous savez, vous êtes occupés d'enlever tout le côté mystique des loups garous. Ecoutez, vous avez besoin de l'identifiant et du mot de passe de Scott et je suis désolé mais je ne les connais pas.

- tu les connais tous les deux.

- non.

- même si je ne pouvais pas entendre ton cœur battre, je serais capable de dire quand tu mens.

- je jure devant Dieu…

Peter frappe violemment sa tête contre le capot.

- je sais être très persuasif, Stiles. Ne me pousse pas à bout.

Stiles se rend et tape les codes.

- que s'est-il passé après que vous avez trouvé Derek ?

Il se le demandait depuis ce soir là. Comment était passé Derek de tuer son oncle, à le suivre ?

- ne réfléchis pas, Stiles.

- vous allez tuer des gens, n'est-ce pas ?

- seulement les responsables.

- écoutez, si je fais ça, vous devez promettre de laisser Scott en dehors de l'histoire.

- tu sais pourquoi les loups chassent en meute ? C'est parce que leurs proies favorites sont trop grosses pour être abattues par un seul loup. J'ai besoin de Derek et Scott. J'ai besoin de tous les deux.

- il ne vous aidera pas.

- oh que si. Parce que ça sauvera Allison. Et tu le feras aussi parce que ça sauvera Scott. Ton meilleur ami que tu connais si bien, tu connais même son mot de passe…

Oui Stiles connait très bien Scott, et oui il le fera pour Scott. Par amour pour lui.

-Son identifiant est ''Allison'' ? Et son mot de passe est ''Allison'' aussi ?

Stiles souffrait assez de ce changement de mot de passe et d'identifiant, avant c'était le nom de leur héros préféré, ou d'un lien entre eux. Maintenant c'était le prénom de la seule personne qui comptait pour Scott.

- vous le voulez toujours dans votre meute ?

Stiles ouvre les dossiers.

- attendez, qu'est-ce … c'est là où ils le détiennent ? Dans sa propre maison ?

- pas dedans. En dessous. Je sais exactement où c'est.

En entendant des hurlements de loup.

- et je ne suis pas le seul.

Peter va pour partir après avoir broyé les clés de Stiles. Ce dernier demande…

- vous n'allez pas me tuer ?

- tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Je ne suis pas le méchant de l'histoire.

- vous vous transformez en monstre géant aux yeux rouges, avec des crocs et vous n'êtes pas le méchant ?

- je t'aime bien, Stiles. Puisque tu m'as aidé, je vais te donner quelque chose en retour. Veux-tu la morsure ?

- quoi ?

- veux- tu la morsure ? Si ça ne te tue pas et ça le pourrait, tu deviendras comme nous.

- comme vous.

- oui, un loup-garou. Veux-tu que je te fasse un dessin ?

Peter s'approche un peu plus de Stiles.

- Cette première nuit dans les bois, j'ai pris Scott parce que j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle meute. Ça aurait pu être toi. Tu serais en tout point, aussi puissant que lui. Plus besoin d'être à ses côtés, le regarder devenir plus fort, et plus rapide, plus populaire, le voir avec toutes les filles.

Ça fait mal d'entendre la vérité dit par cet alpha.

-Vous seriez égaux. Ou peut-être plus.

Plus ? Non, impossible. Stiles le savait.

Peter prend le poignet de Stiles dans sa main et l'amène à son visage.

- oui ou non ?

Sa résolution de ne plus aimer Scott s'est envolée, mais il compte rester à la place qu'il est dans sa vie. Minime soit elle.

Quand Peter va pour le mordre, il retire son poignet de la main de l'alpha.

- je ne veux pas être comme vous.

- sais-tu ce que je viens d'entendre à cet instant ? Ton cœur battant légèrement plus fort lorsque tu disais ''je ne veux pas''.

Stiles avoue qu'il a raison, s'il était un loup garou, il pourrait mieux aider Scott, mais, il ne peut.

- tu crois peut être que tu me dis la vérité, mais tu te mens à toi-même. Au revoir, Stiles.

Stiles veut le rappeler, mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Il part à la place en courant à l'hôpital. Il se prend un savon par son père. Mais après il en apprend un peu sur l'ancienne affaire Hale et comprend qui est derrière tout ça. Il va pour quitter l'hôpital et chercher Scott, quand Jackson lui dit qu'il veut l'aider. Stiles n'a pas le temps mais accepte malgré tout car il a besoin d'une voiture.

Ils arrivent vers la porte quand le père d'Allison arrive.

Il les amène dans une salle et les enferme pour les interroger. Chris Hale plaque Stiles contre une des portes et lui raconte comment il a dû tuer un de ses amis transformé un soir de pleine lune. Il s'énerve un peu, mais Stiles tient bon.

- Scott a déjà essayé de te tuer un soir de pleine line ? Tu as dû l'attacher ?!

- oui. J'ai dû le menotter au radiateur. Pourquoi ? Vous auriez préféré que je l'attache au sous-sol et que je mette le feu à la maison ?

Stiles parle durement, les dents serrées.

- je déteste contredire les rumeurs, Stiles, mais on n'a jamais fait ça.

- c'est vrai. Derek a dit que vous aviez un code. J'imagine que personne ne l'a jamais brisé.

- jamais.

- et si quelqu'un l'avait fait ?

- comme qui ?

- votre sœur.

Chris Hale les laisse. Stiles reprend son souffle. Puis il part en courant à la voiture de Jackson. Il est suivit par ce dernier.

Il roule assez vite sur une route non goudronnée et demande de se la fermer à Jackson quand il lui fait remarquer.

Ils arrivent devant l'ancienne demeure Hale et jette des solutions inflammables sur l'alpha. Grâce à un effort commun avec Scott et Allison, Peter est brûlé.

Derek devient le nouvel alpha en ''finissant'' de tuer Peter.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Scott accompagne Stiles à l'hôpital pour vérifier si Lydia devient un loup garou. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Mis Scott ne reste pas longtemps avec lui. La vérification faite, il s'en va rejoindre Allison, sans lui demander comment il allait. Il râlait presque d'être venu.

Stiles rentre chez lui pour une longue de nuit sommeil, enfin l'espérait-il. En tout cas, il prend des cachets pour. Il était épuisé moralement bien plus que physiquement et son cœur le faisait souffrir.

C'est sur une larme silencieuse glissant sur sa joue, que Stiles rejoint les bras de Morphée.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain, Stiles passe le week end au chevet de Lydia. Il n'était plus amoureux d'elle, mais il se faisait du souci. Elle n'était pas devenue un loup-garou mais quelque chose était étrange.

Son impression se révèle exacte quand Lydia disparait dans un grand cri.

Stiles n'a pas le choix, il appelle Scott pour qu'il l'aide à la retrouver. La mission de sauvetage tourne étrangement quand Miss Allison vient avec eux.

Ils cherchent dans les bois, quand Stiles voit un piège, il le touche et Scott est pris dedans. Il est tête à l'envers. Allsion sourit en voyant son petit ami ainsi et Stiles a très envie de rire, mais se retient.

Après quelques péripéties, les trois jeunes partent.

Le lendemain, Scott attend Stiles devant l'école. Stiles lui raconte ce qu'il a entendu de son père. Un vol de foie au cimetière. Scott pense que Lydia l'a mangé, et Stiles soupire en disant qu'il est juste volé.

Quand il se fait la réflexion que ce qu'il s'est passé pour Scott peut aider Lydia, il lui demande ce qu'il lui passait à l'esprit pendant sa transformation. La réponse de Scott le fait soupirer, il ne peut s'empêcher de demander « sérieusement ? » et malheureusement pour lui, Scott ne voyait qu'elle et ce depuis le début. Allison. Encore et toujours elle. Stiles était vraiment contrarié de cette réponse. Quand Scott lui parle de Lydia, il lui répond juste que la jeune fille ne pense qu'à Jackson.

En classe, suite à une remarque fait à Monsieur Harris, Stiles obtient une heure de colle. La journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

En salle de retenue, Stiles regarde l'horloge et dès que ça fait une heure il se lève, mais son professeur le retient car pour lui une retenue est de une heure trente. Stiles proteste. Son professeur lui apprend que sa retenue exceptionnelle de temps vient du faite que son père a fouiné dans ses affaires. Il sera donc surveillé et sa vengeance tombera sur lui.

Dès sa retenue est terminée, il part en vitesse à l'enterrement de la tante d'Allison. Il rejoint Scott derrière une sépulture. Les chasseurs ne doivent pas les voir. Stiles aimerait être ailleurs, mais Scott lui avait fait promettre de venir. Il soupirait pour la énième fois quand il se retrouve tiré en arrière. Son père les tiens Scott et lui. Ils sont enfermés dans la voiture de police, quand Stiles reconnait le code de l'appel. Discrètement ils partent avec Scott. Il sait qu'il va se prendre un savon par son père, mais tant pis. Ce ne sera pas le premier, ni le dernier malheureusement.

Scott et Stiles vers le lui de l'appel et voit une ambulance remplit de sang, le corps du patient dans un étrange état.

Stiles agrippe l'épaule de Scott. Il veut lui dire d'être prudent, qu'il a peur pour lui. Il le regarde tendrement, en tout cas il se fait cette idée. Mais il ne peut lui dire ce qu'il se passe dans son cœur, alors il lui demande de trouver Lydia. Que ce soit elle ou non, celle qui a fait ça.

Peu après le départ de Scott, Lydia apparait nue, les policiers la couvrent.

Stiles est rassuré pour Lydia, il ne manque plus que de voir Scott.


	14. Chapter 14

Lydia avait l'air d'aller bien, juste une amnésie, enfin d'après les nouvelles de son père. Stiles lui ne s'inquiétait que pour Scott. Ce dernier n'avait pas répondu à son message.

Quand il arrive à l'école, son ami vient à lui comme si de rien n'était, il prend sur lui, mais il est agacé par les paroles de Scott. Ils se dirigent vers les vestiaires.

- je suis sérieux. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière pleine lune. Je ne me sens pas pareil.

- cela inclus le désir ardent de mutiler et de tuer des gens comme moi ?

- je le jure, je n'ai pas le désir de te mutiler et de te tuer.

- tu sais, tu dis ça maintenant mais ensuite vient la pleine lune et les crocs et les griffes sortent et il y a pleins d'hurlements et de cris et tu cours partout, ok. Et c'est très stressant pour moi et donc oui, je te garde encore enfermé.

- ok, bien. Mais je pense avoir plus de contrôle maintenant. Surtout depuis que les choses se passent bien avec Allison.

- je suis au courant d'à quel point les choses vont bien avec Allison.

- ça se passe vraiment bien.

Stiles est nauséeux en l'entendant et en le disant. Il n'arrive même pas à regarder Scott dans les yeux à ce moment là.

- merci, je sais.

- je veux dire, vraiment bien.

- c'est bon, j'ai compris ! S'il te plait, ferme là avant que j'ai envie de me mutiler et de me tuer.

Il en a marre, il craque. Il ne peut pas être le même ami qu'avant. Il souffre tellement en entendant Scott dire combien il aime la fille Argent.

- très bien, as-tu apporté quelque chose de meilleur que des menottes cette fois ?

- ouais, beaucoup mieux.

Stiles ouvre son casier de vestiaire mais la chaine qu'il y avait caché glisse et tombe au sol. Le coach dit qu'il ne préfère pas savoir pourquoi il a ça. Scott l'aide à ramasser la chaine mais il s'arrête disant que dans les vestiaires, il y a un autre loup garou.

Au moment de l'entrainement, Stiles dit à Scott qu'il a demandé au coach qu'il prenne place au but. Scott ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait aller au but n'aimant pas ça. Stiles lui a dit qu'il a un plan, et Scott ne comprend rien. Stiles lui répond « je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu survivrais sans moi, parfois ». Encore une fois, Scott n'a rien compris. Stiles à proposé les but pour voir la puissance des tirs et trouver l'autre loup garou, mais Scott s'amusait à foncer dans tous et les renifler. Le coach lui demande ce qu'il arrive à son pote, et Stiles sort des réflexions sur le physique de Scott. Le mental vaut mieux ne rien dire.

Ils trouvent qui est l'autre loup garou. C'est Isaac Lahey. Les policiers viennent le chercher car son père est mort. Stiles dit à Scott qu'ils vont devoir le garder 24 heures en cellule. Malheureusement c'est la pleine lune.

En cours, Scott demande pourquoi Derek a choisi Isaac, Stiles lui apprend que Peter lui avait dit qu'on peut mourir pendant la transformation, il pense que les ados peuvent être plus résistant. Ils doivent libérer Isaac, pour cette raison, ils doivent au bureau du principal écouter une conversation entre le père de Stiles, le shérif et Jackson, témoin, voisin d'Isaac. Pour cela, Stiles jette une boule de papier sur la tête de Monsieur Harris. Scott et Stiles s'accusent mutuellement.

Devant la porte du principal, Scott écoute. Ils apprennent qu'Isaac était battu par son père.

Mais la plus terrible nouvelle a été que le nouveau principal se trouve être le grand père d'Allison, Gerard Argent, le pire chasseur qu'il soit. Il ne suit pas le code, et a déclaré la guerre aux loups garous.

Ils entrent donc dans le bureau pour la faute sur Monsieur Harris. Gérard dit que l'un d'eux doit rester en retenu. Scott regarde Stiles. Ce dernier n'en revient pas, Scott le vend au directeur.

En sortant de retenu, Stiles s'aperçoit qu'il a un message d'Allison. C'était très rare, ce qui veut dire qu'il y avait un problème avec les chasseurs. Un des hommes qui travaille avec son père va tuer Isaac, ils savent que c'est un loup garou.

Stiles part vite au poste de police, pendant qu'Allison s'occupe du policier.

Sur la route, Stiles tombe sur Derek. Il l'embarque avec lui.

Ils sont à présent devant le poste de police. Derek veut directement y aller, mais Stiles le retient. Il lâche vite la veste de Derek voyant son regard, mais il lui dit de ne pas y aller, il est toujours une personne ''intéressante'' pour la police. Mais Derek y va quand même pour faire diversion pendant que Stiles va dans le bureau de son père chercher le double des clés des cellules.

Malheureusement, le policier dont s'est occupé Allison avait pris de l'avance, il a les doubles des clés. Stiles trouve le policier mais ce dernier a assez de force pour l'attraper. Il le traine vers les cellules, mais Isaac en est sorti. Ce dernier assomme le policier. Il va pour aller sur Stiles, mais Derek est là et le calme avec sa force d'alpha.

Quand les sirènes d'évasion sont enclenchées, les policiers viennent vers les cellules. Le shérif en tête. Il ne voit que son fils et le policier à terre. Le père de Stiles montre d'un signe de tête la cellule vide d'Isaac, Stiles dit que c'est le policer dans les vapes qui a fait ça.

Le shérif demande à son fils ce qu'il fait ici dans la nuit, Stiles répond qu'il venait juste le voir ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Le shérif pense que ça vient de l'hyper activité de son fils et ne le réprimande pas trop, il lui demande juste de rentrer chez eux, ce que fait Stiles.


	15. Chapter 15

Le début de journée n'était pas trop mauvais pour Stiles. En sport il y avait escalade, et il était très doué. Mais la pauvre Erica n'a pas été bien.

Le lendemain, par contre, Scott ne l'écoutait pas, et ils apprennent qu'en plus d'Isaac, Derek a transformé Erica.

Le soir même, ils vont à la patinoire, Scott, Allison, Lydia et Stiles. Ce dernier passe un bon moment avec Lydia. Il se dit que ça peut être une bonne amie. Il ne ressent plu rien. Juste de l'appréciation. Mais Lydia a eu un moment de panique, de folie. Ils l'ont ramené chez elle quand elle s'est calmée et évanouit. Elle se sentait juste fatiguée quand elle est arrivée chez elle, ne se rappelant plus de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le lendemain, Stiles rejoint Scott à la cantine. Il a remarqué l'absence de Boyd.

Dans les couloirs, Stiles dit à son ami, qu'ils ne devraient pas s'en occuper, que la transformation a réussit à Erica, et puis Derek ne le fait pas contre leur volonté. Mais Scott se sent responsable, alors le pauvre humain qu'est Stiles et surtout l'amoureux qu'il est continu de suivre Scott. Il lui dit même en rigolant « je dois dire que ton héroïsme m'attire beaucoup … sérieux, tu veux qu'on s'embrasse ? Juste pour voir. » Scott lui sourit et le bouscule gentiment.

Stiles va voir chez Boyd, mais il n'est pas là, Erica si. Elle le frappe violemment au visage avec un morceau de sa voiture après une légère tentative de séduction, vaine. Même belle à damné, Erica ne plait pas à Stiles, il ne pense qu'à Scott.

Stiles se réveille dans une poubelle. Il est très énervé comme la belle blonde.

Sa voiture en rade, il est obligé de trouver un garage. Il en trouve un. Mais le jeune qui y travaille l'arnaque un peu, malheureusement il ne peut rien dire. Quand il va pour sortir, sur la poignet, Stiles touche une étrange substance. Substance qui le paralyse. Il assiste impuissant à la mort du garagiste par une créature. Il arrive tant bien que mal à taper le numéro d'urgence.

Stiles récupère un peu de motricité quand la police arrive. Son père s'inquiète, mais Stiles lui dit qu'il veut juste renter chez eux. Il lui dit qu'il n'a pas vu qui a tué le garagiste. Il ne peut pas dire la vérité à son père.

Ne pouvant pas prendre sa voiture, Stiles appelle Scott. Il a la voiture de sa mère. Stiles lui raconte pour la créature. Il lui dit qu'elle le connait.

Scott le dépose chez lui et serre amicalement son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien.

Cette nuit là, Stiles prend des somnifères, le sommeil ne voulant pas venir seul.

Le lendemain, Stiles joue son rôle de messager. Il cite à Scott le message d'Allison, car elle a interdiction d'approché de Scott, encore plus depuis que son grand père est le principal.

Le message d'aujourd'hui est très difficile à dire pour Stiles, car il aimerait pouvoir le dire de ses propres sentiments.

- désolé pour l'autre jour, je fais ce que je peux. On va s'en sortir. Je le sais car je t'aime. Je t'aime plis que tout.

Il avait arrêté disant qu'il leur faut un meilleur moyen de communication, mais la réalité était autre. Ça lui faisait terriblement mal de dire à Scott qu'il l'aimait car ce dernier ne pouvait pas imaginer que c'était vrai.

Ils enchainent en parlant du livre des créatures, le patron de Scott, pense que la famille en possède une. Scott est surpris que Stiles connaisse le nom réel dece livre: un bestiaire. Stiles et lui disent en même temps qu'il leur faut. Ça les gêne car seul les couples, font ça.

Le reste du temps, le pauvre Stiles court entre Scott et Allison, pour savoir où se trouve le livre.

Le soir, lors du match de lacrosse, Allison qui a pu prendre les clés du bureau du principal les passe à Stiles pour qu'il puisse chercher le livre. Malheureusement pour lui, Erica le surprend. Elle le conduit à la piscine où Derek les attend.

Il l'interroge que ce qu'il a vu dans le garage. Stiles joue son sarcasme. Du moins au début, puis il raconte tout. Les deux loups garous sont nerveux, Stiles le remarque, la bête est là.

Derek pousse Stiles pour qu'il fuit. La bête paralyse l'alpha. Stiles le soutient pour l'aider à sortir de là. En voulant attraper son téléphone, Stiles le fait tomber, et Derek chute dans la piscine. Le fils du shérif n'hésite pas et plonge pour secourir l'alpha.

Derek a du mal avec le fait que Stiles le maintienne en vie, ce dernier l'avait compris, mais malgré leur passé, de ''je te frappe ou t'égorge, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, sans un merci'', Stiles ne compte pas abandonner l'alpha.

Il lâche un instant Derek pour appeler Scott. Stiles regarde son téléphone énervé, furieux et confus. Il le laisse couler et nage au fond de la piscine où Derek a coulé pour le remonter à la surface.

Derek est plus grand et costaud que Stiles en règle générale. Avec la puissance de l'eau en plus, Stiles a du mal à tenir.

Quand Scott les sort enfin de l'eau, Stiles ne sent plus se bras. Il se lève tant bien que mal.

Il en veut à son ami. Terriblement même, mais il est trop fatigué et transit de froid pour s'énerver.

Ils sont à présent, Scott et lui, sur le parking, devant l'ordinateur portable de Scott, à regarder le bestiaire qui était sur une clé usb.

Derek leur apprend que c'est un kenema. Un métamorphe, mais plus que ça. Derek cherche le bon mot, Stiles dit une abomination. Derek le regarde dans les yeux et acquiesce.

Derek et Erica partent après ça.

Scott ramène Stiles chez lui. Ce dernier est silencieux. Même quand son ami s'excuse de lui avoir raccroché au nez, le fils du shérif ne répond rien.

Chez lui, Stiles prend une longue douche chaude. Sec et en pyjama, il se couche et part rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. La soirée a été longue et fatigante.


	16. Chapter 16

Se réveillant tôt, Stiles a fait des recherches sur le kanima. Il dit ce qu'il a trouvé à Scott en arrivant à l'école. Stiles doute de son amitié avec Scott et le lui dit car le loup lui dit que la bête essaiera de le tuer encore.

Ils apprennent par Jackson, qu'Isaac et Erica, sur ordre de Derek, vont tuer Lydia car ils pensent que c'est elle la créature.

Pour Stiles, Lydia n'est pas le kanima. Même quand cette dernière échoue le teste des loups garous.

Scott et Stiles la protège comme ils peuvent.

Stiles, Allison et même Jackson, amène Lydia chez Scott, car les loups garous sont trop pressant.

Mais après une attaque avortée par Scott, ils apprennent que le kanima est Jackson.

Les deux amis et Derek le poursuivent. Mais Stiles est un moment bloqué avec sa voiture. Scott le plante et poursuit Jackson en loup garou.

Stiles le rejoint à pied. Ils se trouvent devant un club gay. Ils pensent que la prochaine cible est Danny.

Malheureusement ils peuvent rien faire que Jackson fait des blessés. Ils le retrouvent dans le parking redevenu lui-même. Il est blessé. Ils le transportent dans la voiture de Stiles.

La police arrive, dont le père de Stiles. Ce dernier ment à son père pour la raison de sa présence. Il avait essayé en premier de dire qu'il était gay pour être dans ce club, mais son père ne l'a pas cru. Stiles l'était pourtant, il aimait passionnément un homme, son meilleur ami. Mais la réponse qui a le plus convenu à son père, c'est que Scott et lui accompagné Danny après sa rupture.

Ne pouvant pas ramener Jackson chez eux, Stiles à l'idée de l'enfermer un temps dans un van de transports de prisonniers.

Stiles passe la journée avec Jackson essayant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il est et qu'ils l'ont enfermé pour son bien.

Mais en entendant les deux amis et Allison parlaient, Jackson se transforme et disparait.

Stiles et Scott décide d'aller à la police. Jackson les attend avec le sourire. Le shérif veut leur parler.

Les garçons doivent être à 15 mètres de Jackson et ne pas lui adresser la parole. La maman de Scott prive ce dernier de Stiles. Ce dernier ne le veut pas mais Mélissa a pris sa décision.

Le père de Stiles est de garde mais ce dernier sait que son père lui en veut.

Le lendemain, à l'école, les deux amis se voient toujours, mais Stiles a l'impression que de transgresser l'interdiction pour lui et plus difficile, ou tout du moins obligatoire par rapport à la créature, sinon il ne le ferait pas, comme il le fait pour Allison.

A la bibliothèque, Matt, Erica, Jackson, Allison, Stiles et Scott se retrouvent pour une retenue générale.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait qui pouvait contrôler le kanema, Stiles ressent la caresse des doigts de son ami sur les siens. C'était bref, un geste du à l'étirement de Scott, mais ça lui avait donné des frissons de plaisir. Il essai de se concentrer. Il pense que ça peut être Matt. Scott lui dit qu'il ne pense à lui juste car il ne l'aime pas. Stiles le trouve bizarre, quelque chose le gêne.

Après que Jackson part aux toilettes suivit du professeur, Scott et Stiles rejoignent Erica car elle sait des choses. Elle les aide en vérifiant l'email de son père car il travaille dans les assurances. A son retour, sans savoir pourquoi Jackson se transforme. Il cogne Matt, paralyse Erica. Jackson brise les néons, Stiles protège Allison. Scott vient près d'eux, il prend la place de Stiles mais ce dernier à un nouveau frisson en sentant son ami lui effleurer le bras.

Voyant Erica mal, Stiles va à ses côtés. Stiles dit qu'il faut l'amener à l'hôpital car elle est en crise, mais elle ne veut pas, elle veut aller chez Derek.

Scott hésite à laisser Allison, mais pour une fois Stiles est heureux de constater que la jeune fille est de son côté.

Ils vont vite au repère de Derek. Ce dernier casse le bras d'Erica et perce sa peau avec ses griffes pour faire sortir le poison, pour que son corps la guérisse. Stiles tient la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la soutenir. Elle s'évanouit après un tendre regard vers lui.

Il reste un moment avec elle, ne voyant pas Scott sortir avec Derek.

Il a toujours apprécié Erica, même s'il était obnubilé par Lydia, et même après sa transformation, même si elle est devenue plus machiavélique, à ce moment, elle dans ses bras, il revoit la timide Erica.

Rassuré sur l'état de la jeune femme, les deux amis rentrent chez eux.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles apporte ce soir le repas à son père au poste de police. Le shérif pense que son fils veut le tuer avec tous les légumes et Stiles lui dit qu'il veut prolonger sa vie.

Stiles en profite pour regarder l'avancement de l'enquête. Il trouve même une piste. Il aide donc son père et ils découvrent que les victimes en plus d'avoir le même âge, allaient dans la même école et avaient le même professeur. Monsieur Harris.

Pour lui parler de ses découvertes, Stiles, le lendemain va chercher Scott pour l'amener à l'école.

Ils croisent en arrivant Matt. Stiles ne l'aime vraiment pas. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui le dérange.

Les deux amis vont à l'entrainement de lacrosse. Quand le coach demande où se trouve Jackson à Stiles, il l'embrouille au point que le coach demande à Danny. Pendant que Stiles embrouillait le coach, Stiles avait senti le regard de Scott sur lui. Il lui a lancé un regard avant de regarder de nouveau le coach.

Apres le départ du coach, Scott et Stiles essaient d'avoir les places de Danny pour le spectacle. Mais Isaac qui les écoutait les aide à en avoir. Violemment mais au moins ils ont les places.

Après les cours, ils vont chez le vétérinaire, patron de Scott. Il leur a préparé de quoi retenir Jackson kanima et son maitre.

Le vétérinaire donne à Stiles une poudre pour créer la barrière. Le véto lui dit que lui seul peut le faire. Stiles a une grosse pression. Il doit avoir une force de volonté, pour que la poudre face effet.

Le soir venu, Stiles va pour partir tendre le piège pour Jackson quand son père arrive à la maison. Stiles apprend que son père a été viré par sa faute. Le vol du van et la restriction envers Jackson. Stiles se sent vraiment mal, il en a les larmes aux yeux. Son père ne veut même pas lui crier dessus.

Il devrait rester avec son père, il le sait mais il doit empêcher Jackson de tuer encore. Il part donc chercher Scott pour la mission.

Arriver sur les lieux Scott lui demande si ça va, car il n'a rien dit sur le chemin. Stiles lui ment mais Scott ne s'en rend pas compte. Stiles ne veut rien lui dire. Pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas.

Scott rentre dans l'hangar où se déroule la fête et Stiles fait le tour du bâtiment tout en dispersant la poudre.

Stiles panique et appelle Scott. Ce dernier ne décroche pas, il lui laisse un message disant qu'il lui reste 15 mètres à faire mais qu'il n'a pas assez de poudre magique.

Stiles essaie de se calmer. Il se rappelle les paroles du véto, il doit y croire et imaginer. Ce qu'il fait et ça marche, le bouclier magique s'enclenche.

Stiles rejoint Erica et Isaac qui ont enfermés Jackson. Après un échec d'Isaac pour s'approcher de Jackson, Stiles s'accroupit face à lui. Il le questionne. Ils apprennent que le maitre de Jackson a été assassiné par les personnes que Jackson a tuées en kanima.

Ce dernier commence à se transformer. Stiles se recule vers les loups garous. Il prend le bras d'Issac et l'attire avec lui pour sortir tout en poussant Erica qui est devant lui. stiles leur dit qu'il faut trouver quelque chose pour bloquer la porte mais le kanima détruit le mur.

Ils sortent de l'hangar, Stiles vont Derek et va vers lui. Stiles s'aperçoit qu'Isaac et Erica ne le suive pas à cause de la barrière, donc même si Jackson leur a échappé il est bloqué. Mais Derek l'oblige à la détruire car il a entendu Scott. Stiles est un peu jaloux de ne pas pouvoir entendre son ami comme le fait l'alpha, de ne pas savoir quand il est en danger. De plus le seul moyen de garder prisonnier le kanima est la barrière, mais il la détruit.

Stiles attend un long moment, mais rien. Pas de nouvelles de personnes. Triste, il rentre chez lui.


	18. Chapter 18

Ce sont les vacances de printemps.

Stiles est dans sa chambre à continuer de faire des recherches sur les meurtres. Quelque chose le dérange. Son père le surprend et lui dit de ne pas faire ça pour lui. Mais Stiles répond qu'il doit faire quelque chose.

Ils s'aperçoivent que les victimes faisaient parties de l'équipe de natation de 2006, donc le père d'Isaac qui était le coach.

A la fête anniversaire de Lydia, Stiles raconte à Scott ce qu'il a trouvé. Tout à un lien avec l'eau. Le kanima en ayant peur.

Stiles en veut à Scott quand il dit à Allison que Lydia l'a ignoré pendant dix ans, comme si ce n'était rien. Stiles dit qu'il va appeler des amis rencontraient il y a peu.

La fête ayant commencée, Scott étant toujours à ses côtés mais regardant Allison, Stiles craque et lui dit d'aller s'excuser. Scott lui répond qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Stiles lui répond à son tour qu'il doit vraiment s'excuser. Ça lui fait mal de dire ça, mais son ami aime la fille Argent.

Voyant l'air de Scott il lui dit que la pleine lune joue sur son humeur. Scott le blesse en lui disant « qu'est ce que t'en a à faire de toute façon ». Stiles bafouille une première réponse mais lui avoue entre deux phrases qu'il a fait virer son père. Mais Scott ne prête pas attention, sauf quand il dit qu'il va se poignarder au visage, Jackson vient d'arriver.

Les deux amis se séparent un peu, puis se rejoigne. Stiles demande à Scott s'il va bien. Ce dernier répond que non mais ce n'est pas la pleine lune.

Stiles entend la voix de son père il est vers le bar bouteille à la main. L'ancien shérif le regarde et le point du doigt.

- c'est toi. Tous les jours quand je le voyais allonger à l'hôpital à mourir lentement, je pensais ''bordel, comment suis-je censé élever ce stupide gosse ? Ce petit bâtard hyperactif qui n'arrête pas de ruiner ma vie ! C'est toi. C'est toi Stiles. Tu as tué ta mère. Tu m'entends ? Tu l'as tué. Et maintenant tu me tues.

Son père lui jette la bouteille qu'il tient à la main, mais elle ne le touche pas. Son père n'est pas là. Une hallucination, très réelle.

Tout ce que viens de dire son père dans cette vision l'a profondément touché. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Il se sent mal. Il boit pour oublier quand il voit le visage de Scott face à lui. Sa voix le rassure puis tout devient clair après un rapide plongeon de la tête dans l'eau.

Scott et Stiles cherche Lydia car ils ont compris que ce qui donne les hallucinations se trouve dans le punch.

Ils apprennent aussi que Matt ne sait pas nager.

Ils rentrent chez Stiles pour informer son père. Ce dernier a du mal à croire que Matt est derrière tout ça, mais il accepte de les amener au commissariat voir les indices.

La personne de garde les laisse entrer car elle apprécie l'ancien shérif. Ils visionnent en premier les vidéos des caméras de l'hôpital. Matt parle à la maman de Scott, cette dernière se rappelle de lui car il mettait de la boue de partout. Grâce à ça, ils ont des preuves contre lui car des traces de boues près des traces de pneu étaient visibles sur les scènes de crimes. Matt allait aussi dans le garage où Stiles a été paralysé la première fois.

Avec ces preuves ils peuvent avoir un mandat. L'ancien shérif demande à Scott d'appeler de nouveau sa maman et de lui demander de venir pour confirmer par papier qu'elle a vu Matt. L'ancien shérif demande à son fils d'aller prévenir la jeune femme de l'accueil et de lui dire de laisser la maman de Scott entrer à son arriver.

Stiles trouve la jeune femme morte. Quand il se retourne pour aller le dire à son père, il se retrouve avec un pistolet braqué sur lui. Matt le tient en jouc. Matt le conduis à son père et Scott, puis il les amène aux cellules pour mettre des menottes au père de Stiles.

Matt prend Scott et Stiles pour qu'ils effacent tout ce que les policiers ont sur lui. Scott broie les papiers, Stiles s'occupe de l'informatique.

Ils entendent du bruit à l'entrée, pensant que c'est sa maman, Scott demande à Matt de ne pas lui faire du mal, ce à quoi Matt répond que s'il ne se dépêche pas d'aller voir il tuerait Stiles en premier.

Stiles n'a pas peur mais doute que ça touche Scott.

A l'entrée ce n'est pas Mélissa mais Derek. Derek qui est paralysé. Matt sait pour les loups garous, les chasseurs. Il demande à Stiles en quoi il se transforme, et avec son sarcasme naturel, il répond en abominable homme des neiges, seulement en hiver. Jackson le paralyse sous ordre de Matt. Il tombe sur Derek.

Stiles se fait la réflexion qu'à être sur un homme, un loup garou, il préfèrerait être sur Scott. Même si Matt trouve qu'il fait une bonne équipe avec Derek.

Ils entendent Mélissa arrivait, Matt dit à Scott de faire ce qu'il dit et il ne laissera pas Jackson prêt d'elle. Stiles dit à son ami de ne pas l'écouter. Matt tourne Stiles, l'enleva de sur Derek et bloque avec son pied sa gorge. Stiles suffoque, il a les yeux larmoyants. Scott dis à Matt d'arrêter fortement, plusieurs fois. Il dit qu'il l'écoute mais d'arrêter. Matt relâche la pression sur la gorge de Stiles.

Stiles se fait tirer par Jackson vers le bureau, puis Derek se trouve à ses côtés. Matt revient avec Scott. Matt veut le bestiaire car il lui arrive quelque chose, son torse change d'apparence, comme celle du kanima.

Quand Matt les laisse seul sous la surveillance de Jackson, Stiles demande à Derek s'il sait ce qui arrive à Matt. Derek lui dit que comme il a tué des innocents, il a brisé la règle du kanima, donc il se transforme en kanima. Derek enfonce ses griffes dans sa cuisse pour se débarrasser du poison.

La lumière se coupe, Scott arrive, Derek lui dit d'amener Stiles.

Quand Scott le dépose dans une pièce fermée lui disant de ne pas bouger, enfin qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, Stiles se retient de dire quoique ce soit, de plus avoir été collé contre son ami lui avait réchauffé le corps.

Quand il commence un peu à bouger, Stiles se traine vers les cellules. Il y voit son père se faire frapper par Matt, Derek et le kanima se battre et Scott se montrait en loup garou à sa mère.

Le reste s'est passé trop rapidement pour qu'il comprenne. Il se rappelle juste que son père l'a aidé à se lever et qu'ils sont rentrés chez eux.


	19. Chapter 19

Après les évènements, le père de Stiles est redevenu shérif, le corps de Matt a été retrouvé dans la rivière, Scott et Allison ne se parle plus, Mélissa évite son fils, entre Scott et Stiles et Stiles et son père il y a une gêne.

Stiles est avec la conseillère de l'école. Elle est comme une psy. Stiles lui parle un peu de tout sans parler du fantastique. Mais quand elle lui demande comment lui il va, il détourne la conversation. Mais elle le pousse à dire comment il se sent.

- je vais bien. A part les insomnies, l'angoisse, et la peur constante et écrasante d'une tragédie à venir.

Le reste de la journée, Stiles est resté seul à ruminer ses pensées. Il était passé devant chez le vétérinaire car il devait faire quelques courses et il avait vu Scott avec Isaac. La tristesse avait envahi Stiles car Scott ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés récemment, mais Isaac pouvait y être.

En rentrant, il s'était allongé sur son lit perdu dans ses pensées.

Le soir, il est allé à l'école pour le match de lacrosse. Scott l'avait évité. Il s'est donc préparé dans son coin.

Au moment du discours du coach, Stiles perçoit une voix féminine à ses côtés. Mélissa McCall. Ils parlent un peu du discours bizarre du coach qui répète un des discours du film ''Indépendance day''.

Le proviseur, Gérard Argent annonce qu'un seul co-capitaine jouera, donc Jackson. Stiles est surpris mais ne s'avance pas pour autant vers Scott. Enfin pas dans les vestiaires.

Scott est assis sur le banc, Stiles va à ses côtés. Scott prend la parole en premier. Ce sont de brèves phrases et surtout sans intérêt. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles craque un peu après un long regard entre Scott et lui.

- Scott, voir Matt frapper mon père l'autre soir, alors que je ne pouvais rien faire ni même bouger, c'était … j'ai envi d'aider. Mais je ne peux pas faire ce que tu fais. Je ne peux pas.

Légèrement larmoyant, Stiles regarde son ami. Ce dernier lui répond que ce n'est pas grave.

Le regard, la voix de Scott donne envie à Stiles de se blottir dans ses bras et plonger son visage dans son cou.

Mais le coach les coupe pour dire à Stiles qu'il joue.

Grâce à un de ses bons tirs, l'équipe gagne. Stiles est heureux il veut regarder Scott mais il n'est plus là. Tout d'un coup plus de lumière dans le stade et aussi pour Stiles.

Il se réveille dans une voiture inconnue. Arrivé dieu sait où, on le pousse dans une pièce sombre. En entendant d'étranges bruits il essaie de trouver la lumière. Il aperçoit les mains attachées et les lèvres scellées, Boyd et Erica.

Il essaie de les délivrer, en commençant par Erica, mais ce qui relie ses mains est électrique.

Gérard Argent arrive sur ces entre fait. Stiles lui tient tête en disant que Scott connait son odeur et malgré tout ce qu'il pourra lui faire il le retrouvera, mais Monsieur Argent est un grand malade et frappe violemment Stiles, le mettant à terre pour mieux le frapper.

Gérard le relâche

Stiles rentre chez lui et va dans sa chambre où se trouve son père. Son père est heureux de le voir mais lui demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé en touchant son visage blessé. Il lui ment en disant que ce sont des joueurs de l'équipe d'en face, qu'ils ont mal pris le fait de perdre. Son père s'emballe en disant qu'il allait les convoquer, qu'il veut des descriptions, il le rassure en disant que ça va. Son père le prend dans ses bras, il se retient de pleurer, car cette étreinte lui fait du bien et que ça lui manqué.

Après cette étreinte, son père le laisse se reposer. Il prend une douche et s'allonge sur son lit. Pas de message de Scott. Mais une surprise derrière sa porte. Lydia.

Il la console comme il peut apprenant ce qui est arrivé à Jackson. Quand elle voit les cadeaux sur le côté, il arrive à lui dire que c'est ce qu'il avait acheté pour elle pour son anniversaire. Mais même le sourire qu'elle fait, ne le touche pas. Il se met même en colère contre elle.

Quand son père le voit seul, Stiles lui dis quelle aime quelqu'un d'autre d'un air détaché. Même si son père est triste pour lui, Stiles lui montre que ce n'est pas grave.

Il ne dit pas pour ses sentiments envers Scott, car ils sont eux aussi en sens unique.

Stiles soupire, il sait qu'il doit aider Scott et la seule qui peut sauver Jackson c'est Lydia.

Il va vite à sa voiture et rattrape la jeune fille. Stiles se doute d'où se trouve Scott et les autres. En fonçant dans la toile, il touche Jackson en kanima. En tournant la tête il voit le sourire de Scott et son cœur bat la chamade.

Lydia et lui sortent de la voiture. Il va près de Scott pendant que Lydia sauve Jackson. Ce dernier redevient humain quand Derek et Peter, vivant ce qui surprend Stiles, embrochent Jackson. Ils finissent sa transformation en loup garou. Il est réellement sauvé.

Stiles a les larmes aux yeux car devant lui il voyait le réel amour entre Lydia et Jackson et que lui ne l'aura jamais de Scott. Ce dernier voit le mal de Stiles mais il a l'air moqueur. Encore plus peiné, Stiles part.

En rentrant chez lui, toutes les larmes qu'il retenait, glissent enfin le long de ses joues et des sanglots de détresse s'échappent de ses lèvres. Morphée vient le prendre, mais le sommeil n'est pas paisible.

Le lendemain matin, il a la surprise de trouver un message de Scott lui disant s'il voulait s'entrainer au lacrosse avec lui. Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres. Il envoie un message pour accepter.

Il passe donc prendre Scott chez lui en début d'après midi et ils vont au terrain de lacrosse.

Ils s'installent pour jouer, Scott dans les buts quand ce dernier dit

- tu sais ce que je viens de réaliser ? Je suis exactement là où j'avais commencé.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- pas de lacrosse, pas de popularité, pas de copine. Rien.

Stiles est encore une fois blessé.

- mec, tu m'as encore moi.

- je t'avais avant.

- ouai, et tu m'as encore.

Oui, il l'avait, et l'aurai toujours. Stiles l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Il souffrait par sa faute, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer éperduement.

Stiles s'apprête à jouer, et rappelle à Scott pas de super pouvoir de loup garou. Scott promet mais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'en servir. Stiles s'énerve.

- j'ai dis pas de supers pouvoirs de loup !

Scott lui sourit. Stiles fond mais garde une moue coléreuse.

En fin d'après midi, après avoir râlé plusieurs fois contre son ami en disant qu'il triché, les deux garçons rentre chez Stiles. Depuis longtemps ce n'était plus arrivé, mais Scott allait dormir chez lui.

Après avoir mangé des pizzas, et regarder un film d'action, les deux amis se couchent dans le lit de Stiles. Malgré leur proximité, Stiles n'a pas le cœur qui bat plus rapidement, il apprécie juste ce moment, en toute quiétude. Il est pour Scott son meilleur ami, un frère, mais ne sera jamais un amant.

Stiles le regarde dormir un moment avant que Morphée décide de le prendre à son tour dans ses bras.


	20. Chapter 20

Scott avait eu du mal à accepter le départ d'Allison pour la France, mais Stiles faisait tout pour lui remonter le moral.

C'était à présent les vacances d'été. Stiles et Scott sont de nouveaux toujours ensembles comme avant la morsure de Scott, avant Allison. Scott souriait de nouveau, ce qui donnait du baume au cœur de Stiles.

Scott aide Stiles au lacrosse, Stiles aide Scott à ses devoirs. Ils vont se baigner, font des barbecues, du camping. Les jours de pluie, ils rentent soit chez l'un soit chez l'autre à jouer à des jeux vidéo, ou à regarder des films. Un été d'adolescent, sauf le soir de pleine lune.

Ils dormaient souvent avec l'autre, à ces moments là, Stiles admirait toujours Scott. Il voulait caresser son visage, toucher ses cheveux, mais jamais il ne l'a fait, trop peur de se faire prendre.

Jour après jour, il aimait encore plus son meilleur ami. Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui. Il ne supporterait plus un éloignement comme les derniers mois.

Pendant ces vacances, il y avait eus de moments presque tendre, légèrement ambigües entre eux. Du moins Stiles pensait que son cerveau lui faisait comprendre, mais il espérait que peut être, tout ne sois pas de son imagination.

Dans la soirée la veille de la rentrée, Stiles ne sait pas pourquoi Scott lui a sorti cela. « Je veux un tatouage, maintenant ». Et comme un idiot il l'a amené chez un tatoueur.

Il lui montre un tatouage genre lézard comme un kanima, mais Scott lui fait les gros yeux. Son ami a déjà décidé de faire deux bandes. Stiles fait un malaise ne supportant pas la vue.

Dans la voiture, Scott a mal, le tatouage a disparu. Son loup l'a guéri.

Sur le chemin du retour, arrêté à un feu, les garçons voient dans la voiture à côté, Lydia et Allison.

Stiles qui espérait que la fille Argent reste en France, mais non, elle revient. Sa relation avec son meilleur ami allait de nouveau être perturbée. Et une douleur insupportable serre son cœur à cette idée. Il ne supporterait vraiment pas que Scott le laisse de nouveau pour elle.

Quand Stiles voit le regard de Scott envers la jeune fille, il craque et ouvre la fenêtre pour qu'il lui parle. Mais malgré le feu rouge, Lydia redémarre.

Le feu vert, Stiles démarre, mais Scott lui dit que ça fait comme s'il les suivait, alors Stiles qui commençait à s'énerver freine d'un coup.

Après quelques mètres les filles font pareil avant qu'un cerf fonce dans leur pare brise. Stiles et Scott vont voir comment elles vont. Elles étaient effrayées, comme le pauvre cerf mort.

Stiles les raccompagne chez elles, puis Scott. La dernière demi-heure a fendu les quatre mois qu'il venait de passer seul avec Scott. Et tout ça à cause d'une fille.

Le lendemain, Stiles faisait des recherches sur l'incident de la veille, quand son père tire sa chaise en arrière, seule solution qu'il a trouvée, en lui disant d'aller à l'école.

A l'école, Stiles est agréablement surpris quand la première conversation de Scott est son tatouage. Il déchante quand son ami veut demander de l'aide à Derek, car ce dernier en a un. Stiles lui dit en montrant les avis de recherches de Boyd et Erica, que Derek a d'autres choses à faire.

En classe de littérature, Scott est appelé et quitte les cours. Stiles voit une blessure sur la cheville de Lydia, elle lui dit que c'est son chien qui l'a mordu. Puis d'un coup des corbeaux les attaques et meurent.

Stiles appelle Scott pour lui raconter, son ami lui dit de le rejoindre chez Derek. Stiles raccroche, soupire, puis se met en route.

En arrivant, Scott lui dit que Derek va l'aider pour son tatouage. Stiles apprend la signification de son envie. Un récompense de ne pas avoir appelé la fille Argent. Stiles se sent triste de nouveau, mais ne montre rien. Il avait cru que pendant ces quatre mois, il avait réussi à apaiser son ami mais il avait tort.

Quand Derek allume le chalumeau pour réveiller le tatouage, Stiles veut partir mais Derek lui dit qu'il doit tenir Scott. Stiles se place derrière son ami et le tient par les épaules. Les cris de Scott lui serrent l'estomac, mais il le tient fermement. Scott s'évanouit sous la douleur. Il le veille tendrement mais avec du recul.

Au réveil de Scott, ce dernier est ravi que ça ait marché. Ils quittent la maison, mais Scott bloque sur la porte. Elle est peint que d'un seul côté.

Ils apprennent alors qu'une meute d'alpha est arrivée. Leur chef Deucalion, a Boyd et Erica. Scott regarde Stiles pour savoir s'ils les aident, Stiles acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Une nouvelle aventure commence.


	21. Chapter 21

Stiles amène Scott à l'anniversaire d'une amie d'enfance. Elle ne va pas à la même école, mais elle a pensé à lui. A peine entrée, la jeune fille, Heather lui saute dessus et l'embrasse. Stiles est surpris, il regarde Scott rapidement, puis il lui suit la jeune fille dans la cave pour prendre du vin. Mais la jeune fille continue de l'embrasser, lui demandant même d'être sa première fois. Même s'il ne l'aime pas dans ce sens, elle est importante pour lui, et puis Scott ne sera jamais avec lui, alors autant accepter cette charmante demoiselle.

Mais en partant chercher de quoi se protéger, Scott l'accoste. Il le repousse un peu lui disant qu'il revient, mais en retournant à la cave, Heather n'était plus là.

Scott et Stiles quittent donc la fête préférant regarder un film chez ce dernier. Stiles s'excuse de l'avoir repoussé. Scott le chatouille un moment pour le punir. Finissant sa torture, Scott est assis sur les genoux de Stiles. Ce dernier est vraiment troublé mais pour ne pas le montrer il tape les genoux de son ami en lui disant qu'il est lourd. Scott le chatouille à nouveau puis s'enlève de ses genoux.

Pour une fois, c'est Stiles qui s'endort avant Scott.

Le lendemain, dans une salle vide de cours, Allison et Lydia leur montre des marques sur leur bras formant un dessin, Derek est là pour le voir, mais n'apprécie pas les deux jeunes filles.

Stiles et Scott quittent les filles quand Derek part.

Pendant le cour d'économie, le père de Stiles demande à parler à son fils. Son amie Heather est portée disparue. Stiles demande à Scott de l'aide pour la trouver car ce sont sûrement les nouveaux alphas qu'ils l'ont enlevé. Seul Isaac peut les aider car il a vu où Deucalion a enfermé Boyd et Erica. Ils vont voir Deaton qui pourra les aider.

Sous le regard de Derek, Scott, Deaton et Stiles, le pauvre Isaac doit s'émerger dans un bain d'eau glacé, remplis de glaçon. Une façon d'ouvrir le subconscient. Il se transformait à moitié.

Scott, Derek et Stiles le tiennent sous l'eau pour que son cœur s'arrête presque. Isaac leur raconte comme hypnotisé ce qu'il a vu mais qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler réveillé.

Ils apprennent qu'Erica est morte. Que Boyd se trouve dans une ancienne banque.

Après avoir cherché des idées pour trouver Boyd, tout le monde se sépare. Scott va chez Stiles pour continuer les recherches sur cette ancienne banque. Scott est avachi sur la chaise de bureau tête en arrière, Stiles les jambes sur son lit le torse et le visage au sol. Ils dorment quand le shérif vient les réveiller pour l'école.

Stiles râle de ne rien trouver, Scott lui dit de positivité, Stiles lui fait un petit mais surtout gêné sourire en disant que son plan être un meilleur Scott McCall fonctionne car le regard que lui lance son meilleur ami à ce moment là le fait fondre.

Stiles trouve une feuille de journal où l'on voit son père arrêté le dernier criminel devant l'ancienne banque. Stiles court lui demandé où elle se trouve.

Grâce à certaine ruse sur son père, Stiles a accès aux plans de la banque.

Après les cours, il les montre à Derek et Peter avec Scott. Stiles explique en détail comment les anciens criminels avaient réussi à entrer.

Après une énième dispute comique entre Derek et Stiles, et un coup de poing pour Stiles vérifiant que Derek peut casser les murs, Peter dit que c'est risqué d'y aller. Mais Derek veut sauver ses bêtas. Scott va avec lui. Stiles reste avec Peter.

Stiles se pose énormément de question de pourquoi attendre ce soir de pleine lune, et pas les trois autres d'avant ? Aussi pourquoi une banque ? Peter lui demande d'un coup en quoi sont fais les murs, Stiles lui donne le livret où tout est énoncé.

Après vérification, Stiles appelle vite Scott, ils ont découvert que les murs de la banque sont en hecatolite. Ça bloque les effets de la pleine lune, Boyd et l'autre loup garou n'ont pas senti ses effets depuis trois mois. C'est un piège. En sentant de nouveau la pleine lune ce soir, ils vont être enragés, sauvages, affamés.

Stiles cri le prénom de son meilleur ami en entendant les rugissements mais son ami à raccrocher. Il ignore si c'est accidentel ou volontaire.

Il panique un peu mais son attitude passe pour son hyperactivité. Il sursaute en entendant son téléphone au bout d'un certain temps. Scott et Derek vont bien, ils partent à la recherche de Boyd qui s'est enfuit. Par contre, Stiles a un coup au cœur en apprenant que c'est grâce à Allison qu'ils s'en sont sortis.

Au bout d'un certain temps, son téléphone sonne à nouveau, c'est Lydia, elle a trouvé un cadavre. Il court la rejoindre et s'énerve un peu contre elle car elle a appelé la police avant lui.

Stiles prévient Scott, le corps présente tout de l'attaque d'un loup garou enragé. Stiles ramène Lydia chez elle. Elle lui apprend qu'elle ignore pourquoi elle était à la piscine, c'est comme la dernière fois quand Peter se servait d'elle.

A peine le temps de souffler, que Stiles reçoit un appel de la maman de Scott, elle lui demande de venir à l'hôpital. Les traces nettoyées sur le corps de l'homme de la piscine montrent qu'il a été étranglé avec une corde ou quelque chose dans ce genre, donc pas une attaque de loup garou. Elle lui montre aussi un autre corps qui à les mêmes blessures. Stiles se sent mal, c'est Heather. Mélissa est désolée car elle ignorait qu'il l'a connaissé. Il essuie rapidement ses larmes et il a une idée qui lui vient, comme une révélation. Il va parler à la petite amie d'une disparue puis retourne devant le corps d'Heather faire ses adieux.

Il est surpris en voyant Scott à ses côtés. Son ami lui serre affectueusement l'épaule et lui lance un regard tendre. Il se doute que Mélissa a appelé son fils pour venir le soutenir.

Quand Scott lui dit qu'il y a donc une chance que Boyd et Cora, la petite sœur de Derek, ont rien fait, Stiles lui répond presque dramatiquement…

- tu vas souhaiter qu'ils l'aient fait.

- pourquoi ?

- je ne suis pas encore totalement sûr. Et l'autre fille qui était dehors dans les bois, Emily. Ils vont éventuellement la trouver. Elle est l'une d'entre eux. Emily, Heather, ce gars que Lydia a trouvé à la piscine. Tous les trois étaient vierges. Elles vont toutes avoir les trois mêmes blessures : étranglée, gorge tranchée, crâne fracassé. C'est ce qu'on appelle la triple mort.

- donc si ce ne sont pas des meurtres aléatoires, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- sacrifices.

Stiles regarde Scott et continue.

- des sacrifices d'humains.


	22. Chapter 22

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles et Scott se change pour le cours de sport. Scott lui raconte comme un client a disparu laissant son chien et sa voiture. Stiles lui demande s'il pense qu'il était vierge. Scott sort le prend en humour disant que son patron demande à ce qu'il couche avec tous les clients, mais Stiles, lui, n'a pas envie de rire.

Stiles lui rappelle que trois vierges sont mortes et qu'il est encore vierge.

Le coach leur dit qu'aujourd'hui c'est course à pieds. Mais pendant la course, ils retrouvent le corps du client de Scott.

Stiles est un peu contrarié de voir que Scott tienne plutôt pour Isaac qui pense que les jumeaux alphas sont les assassins et qu'il ne croit pas aux sacrifices.

A l'école après cet incident, Stiles voit son père dans le bureau du proviseur. Son père s'énerve contre lui car il lui demande ce qu'il fait. Il lui répond qu'il essaie de trouver un schéma.

Devant le casier du dernier mort, Stiles voit les souvenirs mis par les élèves. Il voit Boyd qu'ils n'ont jamais été amis. Stiles est blessé de cette parole mais ne dit rien. Il pensait réellement que la meute l'appréciait, ou tout du moins le supportait.

Ce sentant de nouveau seul, Stiles explique sa théorie à Lydia et lui apprend que les jumeaux sont des loups garous alpha. La jeune fille lui dit que les crimes ont l'air humain donc de ne pas s'en occuper et de laisser faire le shérif.

Mais Stiles est de plus en plus sûr que ce sont des sacrifices, il va donc trouver la seule personne qui peut l'aider, le patron de Scott.

Stiles lui dit que ça ressemble avec des histoires de druides. Deaton lui dit que ce n'est pas un druide, mais quelqu'un qui se sert des anciennes croyances.

Lydia appelle entre temps Stiles et lui dit qu'un professeur a disparu. Stiles et Deaton vont la retrouver. Un nouveau lien entre les victimes : des guerriers.

Deaton explique que chaque groupe de trois à son rôle, son propre type de pouvoir : vierges, guérisseurs, philosophes, guerriers…

Lydia pense à un autre soldat dans l'école, le professeur Harris. Ils vont à son bureau, il a disparu. Stiles remarque que les copies sont corrigées bizarrement, avec des R, et des H. Deaton forme un mot avec les copies : Darach. C'est le nom gaélique pour le druide qui prend le mauvais chemin.


	23. Chapter 23

Des jours plus tard, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd et Ethan l'un des jumeaux alphas sont dans un bus partant pour une course avec d'autres élèves et le coach.

Stiles pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Scott grince des dents à une secousse, Stiles lui demande de lui montrer sa blessure. Scott dit que comme la blessure vient d'un alpha c'est plus long à guérir, mais Stiles lui rappelle qu'Isaac et Boyd ont guéris eux.

Flash back

Sachant où vit Deucalion, ils ont décidés de l'attaquer quand il sera seul. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Ils sont tous terriblement blessé, et Derek est passé pour mort.

Fin du flash back.

Stiles voit du sang sur la blessure de Scott. Il lui parle la voix remplie d'inquiétude.

- Scott, tu saignes encore. Ne me dis pas que ça guérit lentement. Si ça saigne encore, c'est que ça ne guérit pas.

Scott lui montre Ethan lui disant qu'il les écoute. Stiles lui demande s'il va se passer quelque chose dans le car, Scott dit que non mais que s'il le fut il les arrêtera. Et c'est ce qu'il fait voyant Boyd prêt à attaquer Ethan.

Quand Scott revient à ses côtés, Stiles lui dit qu'Ethan n'arrête pas de regarder son téléphone. Ils apprennent par Danny, qui est le petit ami d'Ethan, qu'un de ces proches est malade, peut être qu'il ne passera pas la nuit.

Les deux amis pensent qu'il s'agit d'un autre alpha blessé dans la bagarre.

Etant dans un bouchon pas loin d'une aire de repos, Stiles demande au coach qu'ils s'y arrêtent, mais le coach ne veut pas.

Stiles appelle Lydia et Allison qui les suivent pour leur demander de les rejoindre à l'aire de repos. Stiles est un peu content du fait que le prénom d'Allison ne fasse pas tant d'effets que ça à son ami.

Stiles va voir l'un des garçons qui est malade et se débrouille à ce qu'il vomisse. Le coach est obligé de s'arrêter sur l'aire de repos.

Stiles aide à marcher Scott en le portant un peu jusqu'aux toilettes de l'aire de repos. Lydia et Allison sont là.

Stiles voit le regard tendre de Scott pour Allison et l'inquiétude de cette dernière. Au fond de lui, Stiles se doute qu'après cette épreuve, ces deux là se remettront ensemble.

Avec Lydia, ils pensent qu'il ne guérit pas car il se punit pour la mort de Derek. Lydia propose qu'ils le recousent, ainsi il pensera qu'il guérit. Allison le fait, pendant que Stiles retarde le coach.

Stiles perd vraiment ses moyens mais à force de cris il parvient à avoir ce qu'il veut. Le coach ayant peur qu'il fasse une attaque.

Stiles est heureux de voir son ami allait mieux mais il perd son léger sourire en lui disant que les loups ont mal pris pour sa blessure. Isaac frappe Ethan.

Le cœur de Stiles se fend un peu plus en voyant qu'Isaac arrête ses coups et sourit tendrement à Scott en le voyant. Stiles avait appris que le loup garou frisé vivait chez Scott depuis quelque temps, mais ce n'est pas Scott qu'il le lui a dit.

S'il ne perdait pas Scott par rapport à Allison, il avait peur de le perdre pour Isaac.

Dans le car, Allison prend la place de Stiles prêt de Scott. Lydia s'installe à côté de Stiles. Pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il pouvait se passer derrière lui, Stiles parle des derniers évènements avec Lydia. Des loups garous alphas, au druide maléfique ainsi que des sacrifices.

La compétition étant retardée, les élèves s'arrêtent dans un motel pour la nuit. Scott va dans la même chambre que Stiles. Ce dernier est surpris mais ravi. Il pensait que son ami irait avec Isaac. Mais Scott l'avait choisi lui.

Stiles parle des suspects, Scott sourit à ses choix puis quand Stiles donne le nom de Lydia, comme elle a déjà été manipulé, ils soupirent et s'allongent sur leur lit respectif.

Stiles va au distributeur pour leur prendre à grignoter quand il voit Boyd brisé la vitre et s'en allait comme si de rien n'était.

Stiles a un appel de lYdia il va dans sa chambre et celle d'Allison. Elles lui racontent ce qu'il se passe et Stiles fait de même. Ils pensent que le nouveau sacrifice c'est trois loups garous. Ils apprennent aussi que ce motel a le plus grand nombre de suicides.

En allant voir une autre chambre, ils trouvent Ethan qui veut se poncer le ventre. Stiles l'arrête à temps. Ethan leur dit qu'il ignore ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Stiles rappelle à Lydia qu'ils ont déjà vécue une situation similaire, quand elle avait mis de l'aconit dans le punch lors de son anniversaire.

Cherchant les loups garous, Stiles et Lydia trouvent Boyd entrain de se noyer. Le seul moyen pour qu'il reprenne conscience de ce qu'il fait, c'est de le brûler. Avec des fusées éclairantes de secours, ils le pourront même sous l'eau.

Ça marche, Boyd revient à lui. Lydia à trouver Isaac sous le lit, Stiles s'y traine et le réveille aussi avec la fusée éclairante. Il ne manque plus que Scott.

Le cœur de Stiles manque plusieurs battements en voyant son ami près du bus, couvert d'essence, une fusée éclairante dans les mains. Lydia et Allison à ses côtés sont apeurées de le voir ainsi.

Voyant que les paroles d'Allison ne faisaient que déprimer un peu plus Scott, Stiles s'avance.

- Scott, écoutes moi, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas toi. C'est quelqu'un dans ton esprit qui te dit de faire ça. D'accord ?

- et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Si c'est vraiment moi ? Si le faire était en réalité la meilleure chose que je pourrais faire pour tout le monde ? Tout a commencé cette nuit là, la nuit où j'ai été mordu. Tu te rappelles comment c'était avant ? Toi et moi. Nous étions… nous étions…nous étions rien. Nous n'étions pas populaires. Nous n'étions pas bons à lacrosse. Nous n'étions pas importants. Nous n'étions personnes. Peut-être devrais-je n'être plus personnes à nouveau. Personne.

Des larmes silencieuses glissent le long des joues de Stiles, touché par les paroles de son meilleur ami.

Il s'avance un peu plus vers lui.

- Scott, juste écoutes moi, ok ? Tu n'es pas personne. Tu es quelqu'un tu es…

Sa voix s'enroue.

- Scott, tu es mon meilleur ami. Ok ? Et j'ai besoin de toi. Scott, tu es mon frère.

Depuis le début ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, mais Stiles rompt le contact visuel pour regarder un instant la limite de l'essence qui avait coulé. Il marche maintenant dessus pour s'approcher encore plus de son meilleur ami.

Il avait peur pour lui, et s'il n'y avait pas Allison et Lydia, il aurait avoué à Scott qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Mais d'une certaine façon il allait lui montrer.

- très bien, alors, si tu vas faire ça…

Stiles est à présent devant Scott. Il pose une main sur celle de son ami qui tient la fusée éclairante.

- je pense que tu vas devoir m'amener avec toi.

Tout en regardant Scott dans les yeux, il lui enlève la fusée qu'il envoie derrière eux.

Mais le vent fait glisser vers l'essence. Un poids pousse Stiles sur Scott pour éviter le feu.

Aucun des quatre adolescents sont touchés.

Stiles dit aux filles de récupérer leurs affaires et d'aller dans le bus avec Isaac et Boyd, il accompagne Scott dans leur chambre pour qu'il se douche, ils les rejoignent au plus vite.

Les filles l'écoutent, les deux meilleurs amis montent à leur tour.

Pendant que Scott est sous la douche, Stiles prend de grandes inspirations allongé sur le lit. Il a eut si peur de perdre Scott. Il n'aurait jamais pu vivre sans lui. Son cœur lui faisait encore mal en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, à ce qu'avait dit son ami.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles ne s'aperçoit de la présence de son ami seulement en sentant un poids contre lui. Scott était presque blottit contre lui.

- Scott ?

- tu le pensais vraiment ? Que tu as besoin de moi ? Que tu voulais partir avec moi ?

Stiles est ému par la voix et surtout par le regard que lui fait son ami.

- oui, je le pensais et le pense toujours. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans…

La fin de sa phrase se perd contre les lèvres de Scott. Un chaste mais tendre baiser.

- Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es encore sous l'emprise de…

De nouveau, les paroles de Stiles sont coupées par les lèvres de son ami.

- je suis moi Stiles, et j'ai enfin compris qui est la personne la plus importante pour moi.

Scott se penche de nouveau sur Stiles et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

- c'est toi. Tu es mon passé, mon présent, mon futur. Je suis là où j'en suis grâce à toi.

Stiles tourne la tête.

- par ma faute tu es un loup garou, si je ne t'avais pas demandé de venir avec moi…

Scott amène le visage de son ami vers lui, en une caresse sur sa joue.

- si j'arrive à me contrôler, à vivre comme je suis à présent c'est grâce à toi. Je ne pensais qu'à Allison et à lacrosse, mais toi, tu as tout appris pour moi. Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi.

Bouleversé par les paroles de son ami, Stiles craque et lui dit ce qu'il ressent.

- je t'aime Scott. Bien plus que comme un meilleur ami ou qu'un frère. Je t'aime comme on aime un amant.

Scott sourit tendrement à cette déclaration et l'embrasse délicatement.

Baiser qui passe de doux, tendre, à passionné, libre enfin de se dévoiler.

Front contre front après n'avoir plus de souffle. Scott caresse toujours la joue de Stiles. Ce dernier prend la parole, presque en murmurant.

- on devrait y aller, les autres nous attendent.

- on n'est pas bien là ?

- si, mais on sera mieux chez moi ou chez toi, sans des fantômes autour de nous.

Scott sourit, Stiles lui prend à son tour un baiser.

Ils descendent rejoindre les autres.

A peine assis, Allison prend la place à côté de Scott.

Stiles va juste derrière eux, triste. Morphée commence à l'appeler, mais il a l'impression d'avoir entendu son prénom dit par Scott et Allison partir prêt de Lydia, mais tout est flou.

Le lendemain matin, il est réveillé par la voix du coach qui entrait avec le reste des élèves. Ethan s'assoit près de Scott et leur dit, à Scott et Stiles que Derek doit être en vie, mais comme il a tué l'un des leur, soit il va dans leur meute, tuant la sienne, soit il meurt.

Ethan rejoint ensuite son petit ami Danny, et Stiles vient au côté du sien. Enfin espérant qu'il le soit après ces baisers et malgré Allison.

Lydia prend le sifflet du coach, et souffle dedans en le tenant contre sa bouche. Sa main a de l'aconit ensuite dessus. Le darach s'est immiscé ainsi dans les esprits des loups garous. Stiles prend le sifflet et le jette par la fenêtre sous la colère du coach.


	24. Chapter 24

Ils avaient roulé jusqu'à la compétition. Les loups garous et Stiles avaient gagné pour leur groupe. Le coach en était ravi enfin les perdants allaient le regretter en rentrant.

Stiles regarde souvent du coin de l'œil Scott sur le trajet retour. Il ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont. Ami ou plus ? La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que Scott restait avec lui et non avec Allison.

Quand les questions inondaient son cerveau, une douce caresse et une tendre pression sur sa main droite lui donne une réponse. Scott lui tenait la main et la caressée. Après avoir regardé l'union de leurs deux mains, Stiles regarde Scott et voit le sourire de ce dernier. Stiles lui sourit en retour. Il avait sa réponse.

Ce soir là, enfin de retour à Beacon Hill, Stiles amène Scott chez lui. Le shérif arrivera tard, et Mélissa est de garde de nuit. Après avoir mangé de la pizza en regardant un film. Les deux amis se mettent en tenue pour la nuit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, pourtant ce soir c'était différent. Stiles avait passé un short et un tee shirt à Scott.

Installé dans le lit, Scott. Stiles le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

- pourquoi tu te marres ?

- tes battements de cœur ont accélérés

- et tu te moque de moi par…

Les lèvres de Scott lui coupaient encore la parole, mais Stiles ne leur en voulait pas.

Le baiser était tendre, presque chaste. Seules les lèvres apprenaient à se connaitre.

Stiles pose une main sur le torse de Scott et sourit en rompant le baiser.

- je n'ai pas besoin de super pouvoir de loup garou pour sentir ton cœur battre rapidement.

- je ne me moquais pas.

- je crois comprendre.

- j'étais heureux que tu ressentes la même chose.

Stiles trouve vraiment trop mignon la moue de Scott. Il glisse la main qu'il a posée sur son torse, dans ses cheveux et l'attire à lui pour un autre baiser.

Cette fois ci, le baiser tendre du départ, devient passionné, et leurs langues se rencontrent enfin.

Scott pose sa main gauche sur la hanche droite de Stiles et le caresse tendrement. Sa deuxième main libre, Stiles la pose dans le dos du loup garou.

Perdu dans le bien être et la chaleur qu'il ressentait, Stiles se sent vide quand Scott lève son torse du sien pour se mettre à ses côtés. Il le regarde étonné. Scott lui dit en caressant sa joue.

- ton père est là.

- mon père ? Mais il ne rentre pas avant…

Stiles regarde son réveil et il a un choc. Ils se sont embrassés presque deux heures. Et vu le sourire de son ami, ce dernier venait aussi de s'en rendre compte.

Leurs doigts enlacés, Morphée vient les chercher après que Scott est promis de rester la matinée avec Stiles le lendemain, il partirait l'après midi pour rester un peu avec sa mère.

Comme prévu, Scott reste la matinée avec Stiles. De tendres baisers sont échangés ainsi que de légères et chastes caresses.

Vers onze heures, et après un dernier baiser, Scott part chez lui.

Le reste de la journée, Stiles était sur un petit nuage. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il se passait entre Scott et lui. Pouvait-il dire que Scott était à présent son petit ami ? Il en avait envie, mais il devait voir avec lui pour savoir s'il comptait ou non en parler.

Le soir, son père l'amène avec lui pour une patrouille. Stiles aimait partager ce moment avec son père. Mais pendant qu'ils mangeaient dans la voiture, Stiles envoyait des messages à Scott. Ce dernier lui dit qu'il amène à manger à mère à l'hôpital puis il le retrouvera chez lui. Il attendra son retour.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un appel d'urgence, un problème à l'hôpital.

Stiles avait peur pour Scott.

En arrivant sur les lieux, il le vit en premier. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais se retient.

Mélissa et Scott racontent au shérif ce qu'il se passe, mais ce dernier se mélange. Il demande à parler seul à Mélissa.

Scott et Stiles s'éloignent. Ils parlent de suite de ce qu'il se passe, Scott comprend que ce sont véritablement des sacrifices. Stiles demande à Scott s'il entend ce que raconte son père au téléphone. Ils ont trouvé un corps.

Deux médecins ont disparu. De peur que le troisième soit sa mère, Scott s'excuse et dit à Stiles qu'il ne le rejoindra pas ce soir. Stiles comprend, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux qu'Isaac sera avec lui ce soir.

Sans un baiser, sans une caresse, juste avec un regard, Stiles quitte Scott pour rentrer chez lui, raccompagné par un adjoint de son père.

Stiles inscrit en arrivant, sur son ordinateur, les derniers sacrifices, mais quelque chose cloche. Il se couche et s'endort assez tard, le sommeil ne venant pas.

Le réveil est lui venu très tôt, toute cette histoire le rend nerveux. Il venait de finir de se préparer quand sa fenêtre s'ouvre sur Scott.

- je suis désolé de ne pas être venu hier soir.

- tu devais veiller ta maman.

- tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

- pourquoi je t'en voudrai ?

- je ne sais pas. Tu avais un drôle de regard et ton cœur a eut un battement de raté.

Stiles soupire. Il détestait cette partie sur les pouvoirs loups garous.

- que tu veilles sur ta maman, je l'ai compris, j'aurai fait pareil si ça avait été mon père, mais tu la veillée avec Isaac.

- comment…

- comment je sais qu'Isaac vit chez toi ? Il me l'a dit, croyant que je le savais déjà.

- je suis désolé.

- laisse tomber.

Stiles dos à Scott se sent attiré dans ses bras.

- je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait de la peine, désolé.

Stiles sourit et caresse les bras qui barricadaient son torse.

- tu es tout pardonné.

Stiles sent à présent les lèvres de Scott contre sa nuque.

- vraiment ?

- oui, vraiment pardonné.

Scott le tourne dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement. Stiles passe ses mains dans son dos. Il arrête le baiser.

- tu as déchiré ton tee shirt.

- je me suis accroché en montant dans l'arbre.

- il est beau le loup garou, un chasseur peut facilement te tracer.

- j'avais hâte de voir mon… j'avais hâte de te voir.

Stiles est un peu déçu, mais les lèvres de Scott lui fait oublier sa déception.

Avant de partir et ne pouvant pas passer chez lui sans être en retard, Stiles passe à Scott, un débardeur noir et une chemise à carreau verte.

Un dernier baiser, et Scott part à l'école sur sa moto, Stiles le suit en voiture quelque minute plus tard.

En début du cours de chimie, dont mademoiselle Blake remplaçait monsieur Harris, Stiles lui dit que la police ne trouve pas les mêmes blessures que sur les autres sacrifices.

Scott reçoit un message de patron disant qu'il va être enlevé, Scott part en courant. Pendant l'agitation de son départ, Stiles appelle son père.

Dès la première heure se termine, Stiles quitte l'école rejoindre son ami.

Stiles attendait près de Scott, quand son père leur dit d'aller à l'école vu qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Scott d'un signe de tête demande à Stiles de le suivre dans l'arrière boutique.

Scott lui dit de dire la vérité à son père, qu'il doit savoir pour avancer.

- et si lui dire le faisait tuer ? Je comprends que Deaton est comme un père pour toi. Je comprends, ok ? Mais c'est… Scott c'est mon vrai père. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas perdre mes deux parents, d'accord. Pas les deux.

- tu as raison.

Stiles soupire.

- non. Je n'ai pas raison. Je lui dirai.

- je t'aiderai.

Le regard de Scott lui donne de la force, ainsi que la caresse qu'il lui fait sur sa main.

Ils sortent et voient la conseillère de leur école. Ils apprennent qu'elle est la sœur du véto. Elle leur dit que la seule qui peut les aider c'est Lydia.

Ils retournent donc à l'école et se séparent pour la trouver.

Stiles la trouve avec Cora la sœur de Derek. Il envoie un message à Scott pour lui dire.

Stiles essaie tout pour que Lydia parle o voit quelque chose, mais elle n'y met pas de la volonté, ce qui fait craquer Stiles qui lui cri un peu dessus.

Quand Lydia lui dit de parler plutôt à Danny, Scott arrive est lui répond que Danny était une cible pas un sacrifice.

Ils vont pour l'hôpital quand Scott leur dit qu'il les rejoindra là bas. Stiles demande pourquoi et Scott lui montre un message d'Allison.

Le cœur de Stiles bat un moment irrégulièrement. Scott va pour lui prendre le bras, mais Stiles l'évite et continue sa route avec Cora.

Stiles ne dit rien sur le trajet. Il pense à ce message, même si elle veut les aider, et que ça part d'un bon sentiment, Stiles a bien vu le regard coupable de Scott. Il ressentait au fond de lui, que le loup garou tenait encore à la chasseuse.

A la sortie de l'école, Cora lui dit qu'elle préfère surveiller Lydia. Stiles comprend et va seul à l'hôpital.

Dans la chambre de Danny, Stiles cherche dans ses affaires tout en lui parlant et lui dit qu'il rêve. Le pauvre Danny est assommé de médicament.

En sortant, Stiles reçoit un appel de Scott. Ils parlent de ce qu'ils ont trouvé mais quand Scott veut parler d'Allison, Stiles raccroche.

Stiles rejoins Lydia, Cora et Scott. Le projet de Danny est sur les flux telluriques, les champs géomagnétiques. Chaque corps et disparu se trouve sur un passage de flux.

Ils vont pour aller chercher Deaton, car ils pensent savoir où il se trouve, mais Cora reçoit un message de Boyd, le plan ne se passe pas comme prévu. Derek a besoin d'aide.

Scott part seul sauver Deaton, Stiles part avec les filles aider Derek, Isaac et Boyd.

Devant le panneau de contrôle d'électricité, Stiles envoie un message à Isaac le prévenant qu'ils vont remettre à l'instant le courant.

Quand les jumeaux partent avec Kali après avoir fait tuer Boyd par Derek et de lui avoir rappelé ce qu'il doit faire, Stiles s'approche de Derek et pose une main sur son épaule. Il a mal pour lui. Il sait combien Derek tient à sa meute.

Avec Isaac, ils le conduisent au loft.

Stiles rentre chez lui. Il reçoit le message de Scott lui disant qu'il a retrouvé Deaton et qu'il va bien. Il lui dit qu'il va passer chez lui. Stiles refuse, il lui dit qu'il est fatigué.

La vérité est qu'il n'a pas envie d'être câlin avec Scott après cette journée, et qu'il pense à Derek. Il se fait du soucie pour lui.

A la première heure le lendemain, Stiles va au loft. Peter lui raconte l'histoire de Derek.

Il apprend l'existence des conseillers, ce qui savent pour les loups garous et qui les guident.

Après avoir parlé du fait qu'il manque le point de vue de Derek sur son histoire, Stiles rentre chez lui.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il trouve Scott. Stiles soupire et s'assoit sur son lit.

- je n'avais pas fermé la fenêtre.

- si, mais tu ne l'avais pas verrouillé.

Scott s'assoit à ses côtés.

- j'ai failli embrasser Allison.

Stiles a le cœur qui lui serre.

- mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne veux plus être avec elle.

Scott prend la main de Stiles.

- tu es le seul qui compte. Je ne veux plus embrasser personne d'autre que toi.

Stiles a un petit sourire.

- prouves-le.

Scott l'embrasse donc. Longuement, tendrement.

Allongés et enlacés, ils se racontent ce qu'ils ont vécu séparés.

Gérard Argent toujours en vie. La mort de Boyd et la tristesse de Derek.

Le reste de la soirée, ils l'ont passé ainsi, s'embrassant un peu. Quand Lydia appelle Stiles. Ils doivent aller à l'école. Stiles prend sa voiture, Scott sa moto.

Un nouveau sacrifice. Un policier que Stiles appréciait. Elle l'aidait à faire ses devoirs de math quand il attendait son père au poste de police.


	25. Chapter 25

Le lendemain, Stiles voit son père à l'école. Il lui dit que le meurtrier ne s'en tirera pas ayant tué un policier. Il demande à Stiles d'aller en classe.

En cours, Scott l'interpelle lui disant qu'il pourrait mettre de son côté Ethan. Scott lui dit aussi…

- les druides sont des émissaires, non ? Et si le darach était un émissaire pour les alphas ?

- premièrement, je ne peux pas croire qu'on en soit arrivé au point où une phrase comme '' et si le darach était un émissaire pour les alphas ?'' A du sens pour moi. Deuxièmement, ça va être difficile d'atteindre Ethan.

- pourquoi ?

- par rapport à Aidan. Depuis qu'il est revenu en cours, ils sont toujours ensemble. Comment va-t-on encore les séparer ?

Scott et Stiles se regardent dans les yeux quand la même idée leur vient. Ils regardent Lydia. Elle sort avec Aidan.

Pendant que Lydia s'occupe d'Aidan, Scott et Stiles vont parler à Ethan.

Quand Ethan dit qu'il peut tuer un autre de ses amis à Scott, il regarde Stiles ce dernier intervient…

- est-ce que tu me menaces ? Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Je vais casser une branche de plus de sorbier, envelopper dans de l'aconit tue loup, rouler dans du gui, et fourrer le tout dans ta…

Scott pose une main sur son torse et lui sourit tendrement.

- on a compris.

Scott le repousse un peu et se concentre sur Ethan. Ce dernier leur raconte qu'avant de rencontrer ils étaient des omegas et Deucalion les a fait atteindre le rang d'alphas, ils lui doivent tout.

Ethan se sent mal, son frère est blessé. Ils vont voir et trouve Cora. Elle est blessée. Ethan empêche son frère de continuer à la frapper, ils partent.

Cora voulait venger Boyd. Elle dit aussi à Scott, Stiles et Lydia qui était avec Aidan. Qu'ils ne sont que de stupides ados pensant empêcher les gens de se faire tuer.

Ensuite Stiles doit ramener Cora chez elle. En chemin, Allison l'appelle et lui dis qu'en plus des guerriers et des médecins, il y a aussi les philosophes, et des gardiens. Comme les agents de polices. Elle lui dit de tout dire à son père.

Stiles sait qu'il doit lui dire, il demande à Cora son aide.

Stiles ne sait comment expliquer à son père. Il se lance en lui disant que l'année dernière, il y avait plusieurs crimes qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme celle de Kate Argent, ou encore la mort de Matt et encore les morts d'en ce moment. Comme un jeu perdu d'avance.

Il lui dit tout pour les loups garous, le kanima, les druides comme Deaton, le darach. Mais son père ne le croit pas.

Stiles demande donc à Cora de lui montrer mais cette dernière tombe inconsciente.

Stiles appelle Scott pour lui dire, ce dernier lui apprend que l'un des professeurs a été trouvé. Il n'en manque plus qu'un. Ce soir c'est le récital et qi un autre professeur disparait, le darach aura un autre trio de sacrifices. Les philosophes.

Quand Stiles essaie de parler encore à son père à l'hôpital, ce dernier se met à en colère contre son fils. Stiles lui dit que sa mère l'aurait cru.

Stiles est malheureux. Il aimerait être dans les bras de Scott pour être apaisé.

Il retourne auprès de Cora en attendant Derek. Ce dernier arrive, il lui laisse la place et part à l'école. Il va aux côtés de Scott. Ils s'aperçoivent que Lydia a disparu, ils vont à sa recherche. Quand Scott se bouche les oreilles et tombe à genoux. Stiles s'approche de lui.

- qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- le cri. Lydia.

Stiles aide Scott à se relever et ils partent vers où les cris provenaient. Mais Scott va plus vite que lui. Stiles arrive juste au moment où la nouvelle professeur mademoiselle Blake enlève son père blessé. Il entre dans la salle qui était bloqué par force magique qu'après la disparition.

Scott essaie de calmer Stiles et lui dit qu'il faut prévenir Derek. Ils lui envoient un message, il a quitté l'hôpital, Peter le remplace, il est au loft.

Dès leur arrivée, ils lui racontent tout.

Derek leur dit de se cacher, car elle va certainement venir.

Dans leur coin, Stiles laisse glisser ses larmes, il a peur de perdre son père. Sa seule famille. Scott le prend dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la voix de leur ancien professeur.

Ils entrent dans la pièce centrale. Stiles ne peut empêcher des larmes quand il demande à Blake où est son père.

Scott jette de la poudre de gui sur elle, elle réagit et montre son vrai visage un instant.

Derek la retient quand elle veut s'enfuir. Pour avoir vie sauve, elle dit qu'elle peut sauver Cora et qu'ils ont tous besoin d'elle. Que Stiles ne retrouvera jamais son père.

Dans la voiture les conduisant à l'hôpital, Stiles seul avec Scott, lui dit que malgré qu'elle ait été dévoilée, elle a un regard qui montre que tout se déroule selon son plan. Stiles demande à Scott s'il la vu. Ce dernier ne répond rien, il regarde juste Stiles.

En entrant dans l'hôpital, ils croisent la maman de Scott, elle leur dit qu'une ambulance sera là dans dix minutes et une autre dans vingt minutes, l'hôpital sera complètement évacué dans trente minutes.

Ils vont ensuite à la chambre de Cora, mais elle est vide. Des traces de sang ont gouté, elles mènent vers la grande porte qui s'ouvre sur un Peter projeté au sol. Les jumeaux alphas sont là en un seul loup garou.

Pendant que Derek et Scott s'attaquent aux jumelles versions Golliath, Stiles demande de 'laide à Peter pour aller chercher Cora étendu inconsciente au sol.

Ils partent le plus vite possible quand les jumeaux suivent Blake. Mais ils ont peu de temps avant qu'ils reviennent vers eux.

Peter et Stiles ont un peu d'avance, suivis par Scott et Derek. Ne voyant pas Blake, Stiles explose et s'énerve contre Derek. Scott essaie de le calmer mais en vain. Blake revient et leur promet de les aider s'ils la protègent des alphas.

Derek et Peter veulent la torturer quand on entend la voix de Mélissa, Deucalion la retient. Ils ont dit minutes pour lui amener Blake.

Cette dernière avoue le secret de Scott : Deucalion le veut dans sa meute car il est un vrai alpha.

Stiles demande ce que c'est d'une voix fatiguée. Peter répond que ce n'est pas un loup garou qui vole les pouvoirs d'un autre, mais un loup qui s'élève seul avec sa volonté.

Il est décidé que Scott et Peter se battent avec les jumeaux pendant que Stiles, Derek et Blake amène Cora dans une des ambulances.

Stiles reste avec elle pendant que les deux autres échappent à Kali une des alphas de Deucalion.

Il s'est enfermé dans l'ambulance et s'aperçoit que Cora ne respire plus. Il lui fait du bouche à bouche un moment avant qu'elle ne respire à nouveau, mais elle est toujours inconsciente.

Stiles lui parle.

- tiens le coup un peu plus longtemps, ok ? Si quelqu'un peut nous sortir de là, c'est bien Scott, crois moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça. C'était toujours moi qui avais un plan avant. Ou du moins un plan b. Là je ne sais pas. Je me dis que tu avais peut être raison. Peut être… Peut être qu'on est plutôt inutiles. Peut être qu'on ne fait vraiment que se pointer et trouver les cadavres. Je ne veux pas trouver le cadavre de mon père.

Stiles entend du bruit. Il voit les jumeaux puis quelques minutes après Peter et Scott. Ce dernier lui dit de rester dans l'ambulance.

Un temps plus tard, Stiles est prévenu d'un nouveau plan, Isaac va venir les chercher. Mais au moment où Peter amène Cora dans la voiture à l'arrivée d'Isaac, Stiles voit sur un bon dans l'ambulance qu'à côté de parent il y a marqué le mot gardien. Il comprend qui est le prochain sacrifice, il court dans l'hôpital.

Il voit au loin courir Scott il l'appelle mais ce dernier ne l'entend pas. Stiles voit le corps inconscient de Derek, mais il court après Scott.

Sur le toit.

Stiles voit Scott marcher vers Deucalion. Il l'appelle.

- Scott.

Le jeune loup garou s'arrête mais reste de dos.

-Scott ne fais pas ça. Ne va pas avec lui.

- je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

- non, il doit y avoir une autre solution. On a toujours un plan b.

Scott se tourne vers lui les larmes aux yeux.

- pas cette fois.

- Scott

- je vais trouver ton père. Je te le promets.

Les larmes aux yeux et la voix enrouée, Stiles appelle une autre fois…

- Scott !

Mais le jeune loup garou reste de dos et suit Deucalion.


	26. Chapter 26

Après avoir repris une respiration à peu près normale, Stiles redescend et va réveiller Derek ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Plusieurs gifles plus tard, Stiles raconte à Derek que Blake à enlever la mère de Scott, que ce dernier est partit avec Deucalion, et que la police va arriver, ils doivent partir. Quand Derek demande pour Cora, il lui explique qu'elle est avec Peter et Isaac derrière l'hôpital. Derek les rejoint mais Stiles reste pour ralentir les policiers.

Assis sur une des chaises du couloir, Stiles pense aux moments avec Scott, et à son père. Il ne veut pas les perdre comme ça.

La police arrive ainsi que le FBI dont le père de Scott. Un vrai con. Stiles ne l'aime pas et c'est réciproque.

Stiles apprend que le nom Argent a été tagué contre les portes de l'hôpital. Dès qu'il peut partir, Stiles va prévenir Allison et son père.

Stiles est un peu fatigué moralement, Chris Argent lui dit qu'ils ont besoin de lui pour retrouver son père et la mère de Scott.

Stiles prend sur lui. Il doit aller voir Lydia pendant que les deux Argent et Isaac retourne à la banque.

Cher Lydia, cette dernière lui apprend que Blake lui a dit qu'elle était une banshee. Blake était surprise d'en voir une.

Ils décident d'aller à l'école pour faire des recherches dans les dossiers de Morell la conseillère quand Stiles reçoit un message d'Isaac. Blake a le père d'Allison. Elle a les trois gardiens.

Stiles fait une crise de panique, Lydia le conduis dans les vestiaires. Elle lui dit de penser à autre chose, quelque chose de positif, mais son positif c'est son père et Scott. Lydia l'embrasse chastement pour le calmer.

Il en avait rêvé, mais à présent ça ne lui fait rien à part le calmer car il est grandement surpris.

Ils vont dans le bureau de Morell, Stiles trouve le dossier de Lydia. Elle dessine toujours le même arbre.

En mettant un des dessins à l'envers, Stiles sait où ils se trouvent. Il dit à Lydia qu'ils se trouvent au Nemeton. Il lui dit aussi qu'elle aille chez Derek car il y est déjà allé avec Peter. Elle doit leur dire que c'est la cave à légumes. Car le père de Scott le fait demander.

Le père de Scott lui dit que son père est officiellement porté disparu, et il lui demande où se trouve ses amis. Stiles lui répond qu'il ne sait pas. Même si le père de Scott pense le contraire, il ne peut rien contre lui mais il ne peut pas le laisser partir seul. Deaton arrive et lui dit qu'il vient avec lui.

Sur le trajet qui mène à la clinique vétérinaire, Stiles appelle Lydia et Allison pour qu'elles le rejoignent. Isaac est présent aussi. Lydia leur apprend que la mère de Derek a effacé de leur mémoire où se trouve le Nemeton.

Stiles dit que ça doit être sur un courant tellurique ou peut être sur deux courants en une intersection.

Deaton leur dit qu'il y a un moyen de le trouver, mais ça sera dangereux et il faut Scott.

Stiles appelle donc Scott et se donne rendez-vous dans les bois.

Scott et Stiles ont du mal à se regarder. Deaton explique leur plan à Scott. Ils doivent prendre un certain temps la place de sacrifice de leur parent. Ils vont mourir pendant quelques minutes pour pouvoir atteindre le cœur du pouvoir du Nemeton. Deaton leur dit qu'en plus d'être dangereux, ils ressentiront toujours comme un genre d'obscurité autour de leur cœur, pour toujours, comme une cicatrice.

Ils se séparent et se donne rendez vous le plus vite possible à la clinique vétérinaire. Ils doivent aller chercher quelque chose appartenant à leur parent.

Ils vont devoir s'émerger dans une eau glacée contenant glaçon et du gui.

Deaton leur dit qu'on doit les tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient morts. Il surprend tout le monde en faisant les binômes. Stiles avec Lydia, Allison avec Isaac, et Scott avec lui.

Stiles voit la tristesse et entend la voix enrouée de Scott quand il dit à Allison que c'est ok, en comprenant qu'elle et Isaac on un lien. Il se sent déchiré car Scott n'a rien dit pour Lydia et lui. Stiles se dit que malgré ses paroles, Scott aime toujours Allison et pas lui.

Quand ils sont dans l'eau, Stiles dit à Scott…

- au fait, si je ne m'en sors pas et que toi oui, tu devrais savoir quelque chose.

Stiles voit le regard triste et un peu effrayé de Scott mais il continu comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

- ton père est en ville.

Ils se regardent une dernière fois, tous, mais Stiles regarde en dernier Scott avant d'être plongé dans l'eau.


	27. Chapter 27

Stiles, Scott et Allison sortent de leur bain glacé en une inspiration. Ils se trouvent dans une immense salle blanche où se trouve le tronc d'un arbre. Ils vont tous trois vers ce dernier et le touchent.

Stiles revoit le soir où Scott s'est fait mordre. Il se voit être récupérer par son père. Il se recule face à cette vision et touche de nouveau le tronc.

Ils se réveillent de nouveau tous les trois dans la clinique du véto.

Et Stiles leur dit qu'ils savent où se trouve la souche de l'arbre. Les deux garçons se regardent car ils ont vu la même nuit, celle où ils cherchaient le corps et où Scott a été mordu par Peter.

Deaton leur apprend qu'ils ont été inconscient 16 heures et qu'il ne leur reste moins de quatre heures avant la pleine lune.

Scott leur dit qu'il doit repartir rejoindre Deucalion, Stiles s'y oppose. Isaac et Allison soutiennent ce dernier. Mais Deaton pense qu'il a raison, ils peuvent ce servir de Deucalion pour avoir Blake. Ethan arrive pour demander leur aide. Aidan et Kali vont tuer Derek.

Ethan et Lydia vont voir Derek. Scott, Allison et Isaac vont chez les Argent et Stiles va chez lui récupérer des affaires pour que les deux loups garous reniflent leur odeur. Stiles est en colère contre Scott car il accompagne Allison alors qu'Isaac y allait déjà. Mais il se dit qu'il ne peut pas combattre un premier amour. Alors le cœur lourd il part seul chez lui.

Ayant pris de quoi flairer son père, Stiles part dans les bois. Malheureusement l'orage gronde, le brouillard s'est levé…l'accident. Il rentre dans un arbre.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé quand il revient à lui, mais Stiles part en courant vers le lieu où se trouve la souche. Il a emporté une batte de base ball en aluminium en cas d'attaque.

En arrivant il saute dans un des trous en entendant la voix d'Isaac et avec la batte bloque la charpente. Il serre son père dans ses bras.

La tempête s'arrête au soulagement de tous.

Le téléphone de Stiles sonne c'est Scott. Quand ce dernier lui demande s'il va bien avec une voix inquiète, il préfère lui répondre que tout le monde va bien. Il lui demande si Scott va bien et ce dernier répond en quelque sorte. Stiles lui demande s'il peut venir les chercher et de prendre une échelle.

Scott arrive et fait descendre l'échelle. Stiles fait sortir Mélissa en premier, puis les deux Argent, son père puis Isaac qu'il aide car il s'est affaibli.

Quand Stiles sort à son tour, Scott le serre dans ses bras tout en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il lui murmure pour que lui seul entende.

- j'ai eus si peur quand Isaac a dit qu'il n'avait pas de tes nouvelles, j'ai vite regardé mon téléphone mais rien et tu n'étais nulle part.

Stiles répond de la même manière.

- j'ai eus un accident de voiture.

Scott se recule et voit du sang sur le front de Stiles. Il effleure la blessure, Stiles grimace.

- ce n'est pas bien grave.

- pas grave ! Tu as eus un accident et tu es blessé !

- Scott, je vais bien. Tu devrais plutôt prendre des nouvelles d'Allison.

- Allison ? Pour quoi je… Stiles, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avec toi. Je …

- tu l'aimes toujours, tu ne supportes pas qu'elle soit proche d'Isaac, et ça se comprend c'est ton premier amour.

Scott soupire et glisse ses mains dans le dos de Stiles et l'attire à lui.

- j'avoue ça m'a surpris, mais je ne l'aime plus. Quand elle est venue vers moi, dans le car, le soir de notre premier baiser à l'hôtel…

Scott sourit et Stiles rougit à ce souvenir.

- elle m'a dit avoir eut très peur pour moi et que l'on devrait tenter une nouvelle fois notre histoire, mais j'ai refusé, je lui ai dit que j'étais avec toi. Que tu étais le seul qui comptait pour moi.

- j'avais bien entendu mon prénom alors.

- Stiles je t'aime

Stiles est ému.

- moi aussi je t'aime Scott.

Ce dernier pose ses lèvres contre celle de Stiles pour un tendre baiser. Mais la peur de perdre l'autre, la révélation de leur sentiment, enflamme le baiser.

Stiles passent ses mains dans les cheveux de Scott pendant que ce dernier l'attire plus contre lui.

Un toussotement leur fait couper leur baiser, mais ils restent coller pour regarder qui vient de les déranger. Ils se séparent vivement en voyant le petit groupe les regarder avec des petits sourires.

- maman

- papa

Mélissa lève la main.

- on a vu, on sait.

- et ? demandent-ils en même temps.

Mélissa regarde le shérif.

- on se demandait quand vous comprendriez. Vous avez toujours été fusionnel.

- mais papa, tu m'as dit que je ne ressemble pas à un gay.

Allison, son père et Isaac sourirent à cette réflexion. Stilinski père soupire.

- est-ce que tu te verrais embrasser Isaac, comme tu viens de le faire avec Scott.

Isaac attend la réponse avec un grand sourire tandis que Scott appréhende la réponse.

- non ! Désolé mec, t'es pas mal, mais non. Je ne me vois pas l'embrasser ou rien d'autre.

- ton ami Danny ?

- non !

- Derek Hale ?

- tu veux que je meure en donnant une réponse ?!

Stiles regarde autour de lui. Isaac rigole en lui disant qu'il n'est pas là. Scott lui confirme.

- non plus, je ne me vois pas faire quoique ce soit avec Derek. Pourtant on a été très proche, nos corps collés mais rien.

-comment ça vos corps collés intervient Scott.

- dans la piscine, quand il était paralysé et que j'ai du le soutenir et que tu m'as raccroché au nez quand je t'ai appelé pour de l'aide, tu t'en souviens ? J'ai passé plus de deux heures avec lui dans mes bras mais je n'ai rien ressenti à part des douleurs aux bras.

- donc seul Scott…

Le shérif n'arrive pas à trouver le moment correspondant

- m'attire ? Oui, Scott est le seul garçon que j'aime.

Scott le regarde tendrement. Ils se prennent la main.

- donc pour moi, ce n'est pas vraiment être gay. Tu as trouvé ton âme sœur comme je l'avais fait avec ta mère, et ton âme sœur est un garçon c'est tout.

- et puis Stiles, tu as déjà les clés de la maison. Ne passes plus par la fenêtre sinon tu risques vraiment d prendre un coup de batte. Continu Mélissa.

- j'ai cassé votre batte en frappant un alpha Goliath

Avant que sa mère ne réplique, Scott prend la parole.

- ça veut dire que vous acceptez qu'on sorte ensemble ?

- oui mon chéri

Scott prend sa maman dans ses bras et Stiles sont père.

Les Argent et Isaac partent de leur côté, les Stilinski et les McCall de l'autre mais ensemble.

Mélissa a invité les Stilinski chez eux pour la soirée pour le plus grand plaisir de Scott et Stiles.

Mélissa soigne le front de Stiles. Avant de manger des pizzas achetées sur le retour.

Après mangé, les deux garçons montent dans la chambre de Scott.

Allongés et enlacés dans le lit, les deux garçons s'embrassaient, se câlinaient mais toujours avec retenu.

Ils se savaient pas seul et pour ce soir juste sentir la présence de l'autre, ses lèvres, sa peau, suffisaient à les contenter.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bercé par la respiration de l'autre.

Stiles se réveille en sentant de douces caresses sur son visage, son cou, son bras. Il ouvre les yeux et croise le regard chocolat de Scott. Ce dernier se penche et l'embrasse tendrement.

- bonjour

- bonjour toi. C'est rare que tu te réveilles avant moi.

- ma mère vient de me laisser un message, nos parents sont déjà partis travailler.

- l'hôpital ré-ouvre, c'est vrai.

Scott continuait ses caresses. Stiles sourit.

- je ne te savais pas si affectueux.

- tu n'aimes pas ?

- si. J'aime ça. Surtout que c'est toi.

Scott se penche de nouveau pour lui donner un baiser.

- ma mère nous a préparé le petit déjeuner.

- allons-y.

Ils descendent et voit sur la table de la cuisine des pancakes.

Ils déjeunent en parlant des devoirs pour le lendemain, que Scott n'a pas fait, et que Stiles en bon petit ami lui dit qu'il l'aiderai.

Ils remontent dans la chambre et commencent les devoirs.

Le regard perdu de Scott sur une explication de texte fait fondre Stiles. Il se penche vers son loup garou et l'embrasse.

Baiser auquel Scott répond. De doux il passe à passionné. Scott se lève pour enlacer Stiles. Ce dernier passe une main dans les cheveux de Scott et l'autre sous son tee shirt.

Scott gémit de consentement. Il caresse les hanches de Stiles tout en remontant le tee shirt de ce dernier.

Leurs lèvres se quittent un instant pour qu'ils puissent enlever leur tee shirt, puis elles se retrouvent encore plus passionnément. Leurs langues se rencontrent de nouveau, dansant dans une sensualité folle. Leurs mains effleurent, découvrent, empoignent, chaque parcelle, chaque partie du corps de l'autre.

A bout de souffle, les lèvres de Scott glissent dans le cou de Stiles. Elles suçotent, goutent, mordillent, marquent la peau. A moi. C'est ce qu'elles veulent dire.

Stiles gémit doucement de plaisir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, pourtant aujourd'hui quelque chose était nouveau. Il ne sait pas trop quoi, mais il aime ça.

Ses mains caressent le dos, puis les fesses de Scott. Le grondement sourd qu'il entend lui prouve que Scott aime ça.

Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouve allongé sur le lit de Scott avec ce dernier à califourchon sur lui. Ce dernier parcoure son torse du bout des lèvres pendant que ses mains caressent ses hanches. Stiles gémit de plus en plus. Ses mains caressent toujours le dos et le fessier du loup garou. Il passe ses mains sur le devant et elles caressent à présent le torse musclé de son petit ami, avant de se perdre sur le bouton de la braguette.

Scott arrête ses caresses et regarde Stiles.

- tu es sûr de vouloir aller plus loin ?

- toi tu ne veux pas ?

Le regard de Scott est comme une douche froide.

- d'accord, je vois.

Stiles pousse Scott pour se lever mais Scott le retient et le rallonge sous lui.

- je t'aime Stiles.

- mais tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi.

- si, mais…

- mais rien. Je ne te plais pas assez, je ne t'attire pas pour la partie sexe. Bisous, ok, mais le reste non.

Stiles le pousse à nouveau, mais Scott le maintient sous lui le regard rouge.

- si tu me plais. J'ai envie de toi. Mais c'est ta première fois, j'ai peur de te faire mal.

- avec Allison tu n'avais pas peur.

- je ne lui ai pas fait l'amour comme je vais te le faire à toi !

Ses yeux redeviennent chocolat. Il lâche les mains de Stiles.

- je t'aime Stiles. Je veux que ta première fois soit parfaite. Je ne sais pas si être alpha change quelque chose dans la passion d'une étreinte. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Stiles pose une main sur le visage de Scott.

- je t'aime aussi. Je n'ai jamais aimé Lydia comme je t'aime. Tu ne me feras pas de mal.

Voyant que Scott va protester, Stiles pose sa main libre sur la bouche de son petit ami.

- j'ai confiance en toi. Dis-moi ce qu'est ton point d'ancrage.

Il enlève la main de sur les lèvres de Scott.

- toi. Tu es mon point d'ancrage.

- alors tout ira bien.

Stiles fait glisser sa main qui est sur la joue de Scott vers sa nuque et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser.

L'étreinte qui suit n'est pas passionné, mais sensuelle, tendre, langoureuse, douce.

Même si la douleur était présente au départ en sentant Scott en lui, Stiles a vite ressenti le plaisir d'être aimé.

L'orgasme qui en suivit les vainc tout les deux. Scott n'avait pas connu ça avec Allison et lui dit. Stiles sourit à ce compliment, même si entendre le prénom de l'ex de son petit ami après l'amour était bizarre.

Scott était sur lui, son visage près de son cœur.

- ils battent à l'unisson.

- mon père doit avoir raison, nous sommes âmes sœurs. Chez les loups garous ils appellent ça des compagnons.

- ça me plait. Stiles Stilinski tu es mon compagnon.

Stiles sourit, il est vraiment heureux et ça fait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Malheureusement la joie est de courte durée. Après une journée câline, ils doivent se séparer. Stiles doit rejoindre son père qui est venu le chercher.

Un dernier baiser sous le regard attendri du shérif et les deux garçons se disent au revoir.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à chez eux, le shérif lui dit qu'il est fier de lui, de tout ce qu'il fait pour ses amis. Il devrait faire plus attention à lui mais il est vraiment fier.

La joie de Stiles est doublée face à cette déclaration.

Son père lui dit aussi que sa voiture est au garage mais qu'il en a une en prêt pendant les réparations.

Après souper, Stiles et Scott passent un moment à s'envoyer des messages.

Le lendemain, Stiles va avec sa voiture de courtoisie chez son petit ami. Il lui envoie un message lui disant qu'il arrivait.

Stiles entre chez Scott croisant Mélissa, elle le prévient que Scott a refusé de voir son père en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Stiles monte et frappe à la porte de son petit ami. Ce dernier ouvre et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser.

Ils partent ensemble à l'école.

En arrivant, Stiles doit poser un papier au bureau du principal, il laisse seul un instant Scott.

En revenant vers lui, il va pour le prendre dans ses bras mais se retient en posant juste ses mains sur ses épaules.

Scott le regarde en lui faisant un petit sourire. Puis comme dans un rêve, Scott montre à tous qu'ils sont ensemble, qu'il est son petit ami, en le prenant par la main. Leurs doigts entrelacés, ils avancent dans le couloir.

Même s'ils ressentent cette obscurité autour de leur cœur quand ils sont seuls, dès qu'ils sont tout les deux, ils se sentent entiers.

FIN


End file.
